Salmon Haired Savior
by xXkookyXx
Summary: After years of torture, will a lost and forgotten girl finally be able to trust and love again?
1. Chapter 1

Sadly,** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Cold...

It was so cold. I don't know why I'm deciding to observe that now, it's always been this way.

The cold ground beneath my naked body. My pale skin getting cut and scratched by bits of rock. The sound of bitter silence echoes through this prison everyday.

Day, night. I don't even know anymore. I haven't been outside in what? Weeks? Months? I don't know that either. There's no clock nor calendar in this cell. Just the echoes of my cries now and again.

You know, my life wasn't always like this. No, I had a normal yet complicated lifestyle. I lost my mother at a young age and afterwards my father could care less about me. Sometimes I wondered if he even remembered that I still lived in that mansion...Yes. Mansion. I came from a wealthy family. But that being so, it's probably what got me into this predicament. It's probably why I ran away, probably why I got taken, probably why I became a sex toy and probably why I'm in this cell.

When I think back to it, I know it's all my fault. My stupidity yet courage got me here. I thought I was well enough to be on my own, but I was wrong. I thought I could fight them off, but I was wrong. I even thought I could of escaped and again, I was wrong. So far this has been a horrible game, and I'm the player that keeps on losing. Yet I don't know why I keep trying! I keep trying to think of ways to escape this hell hole. But every time I make a move I'm yanked by my hair, pulled into the 'dark room' and if I'm lucky I just get raped. Apparently, I'm his favorite. Because once you go into the 'dark room' you never came out. At first, I wasn't the only girl here. There used to be others, but they've either all angered him, tried to escape or couldn't satisfy him. I used to know a blue haired girl named Levy. Surprisingly, we became friends. Despite the fact we were prisoners of a mad man. Levy and I discussed everything together! She was quite the reader because she knew so many tactics on how to escape this dreadful place! She even picked the lock one time and was actually able to come over to my cell and free me! We were so close to escaping! To seeing the sun again! To breathing fresh air!

So close...

But eventually I was caught. I was thrown back into my cell, as for Levy...

***Flashback***

"We're almost there! Hurry Lu-chan!"

"I see it! I see it!" Tears began to form and fall from joy. I see...Light!

"Come on! We're almost there!" Levy ran ahead reaching the light!

I couldn't wipe the giant smile I had on my face! My cheeks were hurting!

"HEY!"

No... My smile quickly fades and I look behind me

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Hurry! Lu-chan!"

The men were coming closer, I could hear their footsteps reaching me

"Lu-chan!" Levy was there. At the light.

I smiled and let the tears fall, knowing that I wouldn't make it "Go Levy! Go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She cried

"Go..." was the last thing I said to my friend before the men grabbed me and brought me back.

***End of flashback***

I wipe a tear from my face. I miss her...So much. But I'm glad she's free, I wonder how she's doing? If she even made it on her own. I hope she's alright...

"Levy..." I say while I bring my knees up and hug them. It was still so cold. My own body heat has rejected me and shut down. I bury my face in the small space between my knees and cry...That's the only thing I'm able to do nowadays

"Hey!" *BANG!* "Wake up blonde"

The echo of the cell's bars rang in my ears. I obey and bring my head up

"It's play time" The man smirked

"No...No!" I yell, still trying to fight

"Quit your bitchin' and come on!" The man yelled as he pulled me by my hair and dragged me across the ground

"Aha! Please...Stop!" I cry

"Behave yourself, and maybe he'll go on easy on ya" The man sneered as he threw me into the dark room

It's not called the dark room for nothing. Inside it's truly dark, pitch black. The point of the dark room is to find the bed. If you find the bed, you get raped. If you don't, you get tortured with whatever is in the room. Sometimes I can guess what torture device is in the room. His favorite is 'The mummy'. He would tie you up and bind your hands and feet together. He would then place you in a ditch and bury you alive in sand.

Crazy? I know. There are many other 'toys' he likes to use on his prisoners. When I first came here I never even let him touch me! Not even a hair on my head! Of course I would get tortured, but rather that than be raped. Now, I'm his play thing. His doll. I hate it, every second of it! I've been here so long I just gave up, and everyday I felt used and disgusted with myself. Letting him use me like that, where did my fight spirit go? It probably faded, along with my hopes of ever leaving this place

"Hello my dear" he said through the darkness "Miss me already"

"You know the last place I would want to be is here!" I yelled

"Oh, but it's still on your list" I knew he smiled, by the way he spoke. You can just tell.

"Go to hell"

He chuckles "My dear..." Suddenly, I felt fingers brush softly upon my face "As long as you're here" He came to my ear and whispered "I'm in heaven"

With a grab of my wrist, he thrust me onto the dense mattress. The over-used mattress. Probably stained with blood and other fluids

"NO! STOP! AH!" I cry

"Yell! Scream! It makes it better!" He thrusts into me even harder

"AHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE!"

"HAHAHA! SCREAM! BEG!" He pushes himself deeper and harder into me

We both yell as we reached our climax and felt our release

He pants "Good as always" He rubs my back up and down "Thanks...Lucy"

I don't answer, I just cry

Just then, the door busts open and in comes the man to take me back to my cell.

As he pulls me out by my hair and drags me he asks "Have fun blonde?" He opens my cell door and throws me inside. I land with a thud

"When do I ever 'have fun'..." I finally answer

He lets out a laugh "Be grateful you left with your heart beating" and with that he walks away, leaving me alone in this treacherous place

Laying at my side, I hug my knees. I felt dirty, well...I always feel that way after the dark room.

"Why?...Why me?...Why couldn't I be the one to die? Why did I have to be his favorite? Why can't someone just SAVE ME!" *Me, me...me* my sentence echoed through the empty cells. I cry even more, forever wondering about the day when I would run out of tears

I go on and cry myself to sleep...Again. I've already forgotten the warm touch of loved ones. Love itself...It vanished when my mother passed.

Mother...She always taught me about knights in shining armor and the damsel in distress. If you asked me, I'm way passed distressed. And a knight in shining armor? Ludicrous. Where's my knight huh? Where's my saving? Where's my castle?

Where's my happy ending?

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

I woke up to silence. Nothing unusual...Except for one thing

Where were the guards? Usually one is sitting at the end of the hall, he would be asleep but I was still able to hear his snoring. Or at least the slow 'click-clack' of shoes pacing the halls. But nothing. It was truly still. Not that I cared, but if no one was hear to watch me stay...Then no one is here to watch me leave! I quickly but quietly scattered up from the floor and went to the bottom corner of my cell. There I hid a sharpened piece of rock, I've been chipping at it so it could fit the keyhole and free me. *Thanks Levy* I thought.

Once I dug it up, I tiptoed to my cell door. Looking both ways of the hall as if I was about to cross a street. When I saw no trace of life I snaked my arm in between the bars and put the shaped rock into the keyhole.

It wouldn't work.

"Come on..." I whispered frustrated. I tried to shimmy it

Still, nothing

"No, no,no. Come on, come on"

I was losing hope...And fast! Just then I heard a creak of a door, footsteps and chatter

"Think it was smart to leave blonde alone?"

"Gah, the hell can she do? All she does is cry"

"Hahaha" The men laughed in unison

"All I can do is cry huh?"

*Click*

"What was that?" Said one of the men

"Oh, one of the cells probably opened"

.

.

"BLONDE!"

I wish I could of stayed to see their faces...But then again, I'm glad I didn't

As I ran down the hallway, as fast as my bare feet could take me I imagined Levy yelling for me

*You can do it Lu-chan* I imagined her say

The tears came back, beginning to swell in my eyes. I see the light, and it's getting brighter and brighter

"BLONDE!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

No. Don't look back! Whatever you do! Don't. Look. BACK!

And I didn't. I ran

And ran

And ran, until

"AHH!" *SPLASH!*

I would've never saw it coming...A cliff. The only way out, was down.

This river was deep, cold yet refreshing at the same time. I looked up through the water to see the men high up. They shook their heads and disappeared back into the mountain. So that's where I was all this time...A mountain. Not wanting to be seen I let the current take me, away from the mountain, away from the men, away from the dark room, away from him and away from my awful past. As the water flowed past my skin I began to feel...Clean. As if the water was washing away the bad deeds committed to me. It felt wonderful. I wish this feeling of calmness can never go away. I knew I would have to rise up to breathe, but

*Just a bit longer* I thought. I loved how refreshing I felt, I didn't feel disgusting anymore. I felt...A bit right. Noticing that my eyes were closed I open them again to see where the river has taken me, but all I see is blue and white. I honestly forgot what it felt like to be outside, to look at the sky, to try and jump to touch a cloud. *Air!* I brought my head up from underneath and gasped, bringing in as much oxygen as possible for my tired lungs. When I got that together I took in my surroundings. It was truly beautiful, mostly because the mountain was way out of sight. There were beautiful trees everywhere, I heard the birds chirping with delight and the splash of water hitting a few rocks. I'm free

A giant smile swept my face.

"Free" So this is how Levy escaped, she used the river. Smart girl. "I should really get out now" There was just a little problem with that, the current was too strong for me to maneuver my way out.

"No, no! Come on!" I just got out of one problem! Now I'm in another? The world is not a friendly place

I tried by best to grab on to a few rocks but alas my fingers were too slippery to get a grip. I watched as the current swept me away, passing by trees and a few flower beds.

"Where is this thing taking me!" I yell at no one in particular. As if a prayer was answered, I heard a loud gushing sound. Very loud

I squinted, trying to see what it was. It was obvious that it was in front of me, it was big because it was so loud and it was-

"A WATERFALL!? OH COME O-AHHHHH!" I hug myself tightly awaiting the sting of pain. As I fall to my possible death I look up at the sky once more and smiled.

"At least I'll die free"

Then everything went black

.

.

.

.

I slightly wake up...

The only thing I can hear is my heart beat. My vision, blurry. I don't know where I am and I don't know what's in front of me. Then I hear...Voices?

"Woah..."

A blur of blue... then black

"Are you okay?..."

A blur of pink... then black

So...Many...Colors. I try to keep my eyes open and focused to see what's going on but my head and body hurt so much

"Should we take her?..."

"N-no, don't t-take me" I try to say

"She's alive!" Yelled the blur of blue

"You need help, you're coming with us" said the pink

"N-no" I try protesting

Too late. I felt something pick me up *Ow! That even hurts!* and begin to run. While this object is carrying me I try to regain my focus and slight consciousness to see what it is. When I tried to make it out all I could see was pink, but eventually everything faded to black

.

.

.

.

I awoke groaning.

"Mmm, w-where am I?" I look around and it looks like a mini hospital. There are 2 beds with white sheets on two sides of each wall. Me currently in one, there were heart monitors and mini tables. It really looked like a hospital room. When I stopped admiring the decor of the strange room I took a look at myself. I had bandages around my arms, torso, chest and leg.

"You really did a number on yourself"

I turn to see an albino girl walk towards me

"Who are you? Where am I! Ow!" I felt a pinch of pain on my left side

The albino girl gave me a worried expression "You shouldn't move too much, don't want to cause any more damage do you?"

She seemed...nice. "You didn't answer my question, where am I?" I asked a bit more sternly

The albino girl smiled "No need to worry about that right now, what you need to worry about is your recovery" She came to my bedside and looked at the heart monitor "Your heart rate is normal, and so is your pressure" She looks at me with a smile "All you really need is bed rest"

"Bed rest? How can I get bed rest if I don't even know where I am?!" I yelled a little too loudly. I was shocked at myself, here is this girl trying to help me and all I'm doing is yelling at her "I'm sorry, I've...Been through a lot"

The girl gave me a little frown "I can tell... What happened to you?"

I looked the other way, thinking about what actually happened to me "I-I fell"

The girl giggles a bit "Looks like you fell pretty hard. Natsu found you in a river, he said you were nude..."

I turn back towards the girl "Natsu? Who's that?"

The girl turns towards the door "Natsu! Can you come in here!?"

"Sure!" A pink haired teen came waltzing in "What's up M-" He made direct eye contact with me and smiled "You're awake" He came closer

"S-stay back! Leave me alone!" I brought my arms up guarding my face in defense and shut my eyes tight

"Woah, woah no one is going to hurt you" He said while coming even closer with his hands up near his chest

"No! Stay back!" I yell again. Doesn't he get the message? When I say 'stay back' you're supposed to STAY BACK!

"Okay, okay" He said calmly "staying back"

"Why are you so afraid? Natsu wouldn't hurt you" The albino tried saying to soothe me

I slowly open one eye and look at the pair, when I saw that he stayed put I opened my eyes and brought both arms down "I'm sorry I just- habit"

"What kind of habit is that? Ow!" The albino hit the one called Natsu

"Sorry, Natsu can be a bit too open minded sometimes" the albino smiled

I gave a small smile back

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira, and you already know that this is-"

"Natsu Dragneel! The fire dragon slayer! Thank you Mira but I'm capable of introducing myself" interrupted Natsu

Mira just smiled, she then looked back at me "What's your name?" She asked

I blink "M-my name?"

"Yeah! You have a name...Don't you?" Asks Natsu

"Of course she has a name! Do you remember your name sweety?"

There was something motherly about this Mira character...She is too sweet. She must have a secret side to her or something "Lucy...It's Lucy"

"Lucy...Cute! Don't you think Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, nice name Luigi"

"Natsu! It's Lucy!" Argued Mira

"Oh! Sorry Luce"

Already? A nickname? This guy didn't even get my name right the first time and he's already got a pet name for me?

"Anyway, you need to recover. So stay in bed. If anything just give us a call 'kay?" Said Mira

I gave her a slight nod in agreement, and she sweetly left the room with a smile on her face

Natsu stayed though and he kept staring at me, right in the eye too...I was getting a little nervous. He did say he was a dragon slayer right? If he's strong enough to slay a dragon, imagine what he could to do a person!

I gripped my sheets and pulled them up to my face, in hope of hiding from him

"What are you doing?" He asked raising a pink eyebrow

"A-aren't you going to go away now?" I ask shaking a bit

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said rubbing the back of his neck

He wanted to see if I was okay? Lie. The way I see it, he was waiting for that girl to be out of sight so he could jump and rape me! Just like...him. "I-I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

Gee, thanks "I am!" Oh no... You're never supposed to yell at men! NEVER! If you did, you would get...punished "I'm sorry!" I bring my sheets over my face in sheer terror

"Why are you sorry? H-hey!" He came to the bed and lightly brought my sheets down so he could look at me "Why are you so scared? I'm not gunna hurt y-"

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" He yelled not too loudly, but just enough to get my attention "I would never hurt my nakama okay?"

I had tears in my eyes, I nodded quickly

"Now, why were you hurt so bad"

I sniffled "I...Fell"

"You fell?" He repeated

"Yeah" *sniffle*

"Where did you fall?"

Come on Lucy! You can do this! You've been lied to all your life! It shouldn't be hard to make one up of your own! "A hill...I was running"

"Oh...You should really be careful next time" He giggles a bit

"What's so funny?" Me and my big mouth!

"You're just...weird" He smiles

I look at him confused. "Weird?"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing" He gets up from the bed "We're all weird here at Fairytail!"

Fairytail? "Fairytail? What's that?"

Natsu looks at me with wide eyes "You don't know what Fairytail is?!"

Umm...No. I've been trapped from the outside world for nearly half of my life. Sorry if I haven't read the papers

"Fairytail is the strongest, funnest, awesome...est guild ever!"

Oh, so it's a guild huh? But what a name...Fairytail...

"It's where you are now!" Natsu pin pointed

"Fairytail?..."

"Yupp! We all hope you get better soon. Cause once you do, we're gunna give you a little gift" Natsu smiled...Big. It was actually quite warm. Even though I'm terrified of men at the moment I smiled back

Fairytail...Can't get over...That name

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Wow...I can't- wow! I look around the white room and then take a glance out the window

"I'm free...Finally free..." I smile. As I watch a small flock of birds fly in the evening sky, the colors of the sunset painting the horizon and tree leaves dancing with the wind, I feel a bit...at ease. My entire body is aching with pain! But beyond that I'm good. It's actually been a few hours since I escaped the clutches of...him, almost drowned in a river by going down a waterfall, found and rescued by a pink haired guy named Natsu and then taken in by a guild named Fairytail. Time just flies by when your unconscious doesn't it?

*Grrr* Went my empty stomach. Wow, how long has it been since I ate? Hmm... I lost track. At the mountain if you...behaved or did the guards 'favors' they were generous enough to feed you a piece of bread now and then. I was getting raped every night, I'd rather starve then give up my body for such a ridiculous reason.

*Grrrrrr!* It went again. I take my arms and wrap them around myself, hoping to quiet it down. I swear at times I think my stomach is alive!

"Hungry?"

I look up from watching my stomach growl in hunger to see the albino girl...Mira was it? "Um...No"

*Grrrrrr!* I blush "Okay, maybe a little?"

She giggles "I can bring you something if you'd like?"

"No! No, I can manage" I slowly take my arm and expose myself by taking the blanket off of my bandaged body

"Are you sure?" Mira asked concerned

I swing my legs to the edge of the bed "Y-yeah I'm sure" I had to admit, it did hurt. But I was hungry and I'm not going to let a few cuts and bruises stop me! I slowly slide off the bed and land on the cold white tiles. A quick shiver going up my spine

"Are you alright?" Asked Mira coming closer "Need help?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure...Let me try walking" I take my bandaged leg and move it forward, taking a first step "Ow!"

Mira looks at me worriedly, I put on an assuring smile and take another step. I grab onto a conveniently placed chair that was at my bedside for balance.

"Give me a second" Mira quickly bolts out of the room to come back with a pair of crutches "Try these, it might help"

"Thank you" I say accepting the tools I needed to walk. I place them under my arms and tested them out. It was my first time using them so I was a bit shaky, but after a few tries and painful falls I was walking like a pro.

"Come, all day you've been in the infirmary. Let me take you to the hall" Mira said guiding me out

I nod and follow a bit slowly behind. After a few turns we made it to what seemed like a bar and mess hall. They're dozens of tables and a fully equipped bar.

"Wow" I say astonished

Mira giggles "Yeah, can't have you laying in bed all day without something to eat" Mira then walks over to the bar and goes behind it. I slowly make it to a bar stool and take a seat

"You're the bar maid?" I ask

"Mhm" Mira nods proudly "What would you like?"

"A water is fine"

"Water? I heard you're stomach growling"

"Well...I-"

"How about a sandwich?" She insists

"And a water" I add

"Gotcha! Coming right up" she smiles and walks off, probably to the kitchen. That woman is just too sweet, I've never met anyone that nice before. Well...Except for Levy and some of the other girls that were in the mountain or...used to be

"Hey! Lucy!"

I turn at the sound of my name to find the pink haired boy coming towards me "Oh, hi"

"You're out of bed, feeling better?"

He actually sounds...Concerned. "Yeah, a bit" That's weird, from what I've learned and seen men never act this way. They act ruthless and cruel, not worried and friendly...

"That's great! If you're really feeling better maybe we could fight!" He says throwing punches in air

I shiver "Fight? You?"

"Yeah!" He says getting in my face "I wanna see your skills! If you're gunna join Fairytail, you gotta know how to fight!"

Join...Fairytail? "Umm-"

"Natsu!"

I saw Natsu shiver at the voice, as did I. Just then a woman with heavy armor and crimson hair walked up to us "Can't you see she's still in recovery? She's in no place to fight!" The woman then takes her fist and punches Natsu on the back of his head. Poor guy went down unconscious with a thud. I take my eyes and look back up at this incredibly strong woman "I'm sorry, Natsu can be very foolish"

I gulp and look at the woman with scared eyes

"My name is Erza" She said putting out her hand

I look down at it, scared she might put too much force and accidentally crush my fragile fingers. "L-Lucy" I suck up the courage and shake her hand, she was a bit rough with it but I survived

"Nice to meet you. I've heard of a blond girl that's been in the infirmary, but no one's been allowed inside due to your condition"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asks confused "This isn't your fault you ended up like this"

Actually it is "For keeping the infirmary closed off. What if someone got sick an-"

Erza giggles a bit "We're a pretty tough guild, a minor cold won't keep us bedridden"

"Yeah, you should see us on a normal day. We would be throwing tables by now" Said a black haired guy walking up to us

"Tables?" I gulp

He chuckles "Yeah, but that's Fairytail for 'ya. I'm Gray"

"...Lucy"

"Here you go Lucy" I turn to see Mira coming back with a delicious looking sandwich and a glass of cold water. She sets it on the counter "Just what you ordered" She smiles

"Oh my gosh" I look up at Mira with a giant smile "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I practically stuffed my face. I was so hungry! I even held my breath so I can get the food down my throat quicker. After I destroyed the sandwich I took the cup of water and chugged it all down within seconds. When I looked back up I noticed probably a thousand eyes staring at me

*Burp* I blush "Excuse me..."

"Woah, you must of been hungry" Says Natsu getting up and snapping out of his unconsciousness

"Very, when was the last time you ate dear?" Asked Mira

Hmm, let's see...The last time I ate?... I can't really tell them. I was locked away in a cell for christ sake! "Um...I don't know"

"Are you homeless?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your name?"

"Do you even know your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Have any parents?"

"Use any magic?"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice that I couldn't point out. All these random people showering me with questions! I was practically hiding under the safety of my own arms. My head resting on the counter while I cover my ears and a bits of tears fell

"Come on out honey, it's alright. These brats don't know when to quit!" A small hand reached out to me. I open my eyes, lift my head up and grab the small hand. The hand pulled me through a small crowd of people and onto a table. I still couldn't see who the hand belonged to. Wiping a few tears from my eyes I try to see who saved me from the question bombing

"Hello" I look down to see about a 4 foot man with a white mustache and hair at the sides of his head but not the middle "I'm Makorav, the master of this guild"

I stared for a few seconds more then withstanding the pain I throw myself onto the table, bring my knees up and hug them while I cry "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I heard a huge "Huh?" From the audience behind me.

"You didn't do anything wr-"

"Please! Don't hurt me! I won't be bad again! I promise!" I yell. Being pulled through the crowd I noticed one thing about this place.

So.

Many.

Men.

I was paralyzed. The scenes of him beating me and raping me because I was being bad. He said I deserved to be punished! To learn my lesson! 'I'm sorry' and 'Stop and please' were the only words I knew that could help me 'defend' myself. Even though they never worked. No matter how much I begged him to stop he would continue. No matter how much I pleaded he continued. It was funny to him while it was horror for me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I bring my head up from my knees to see the albino girl. I sniffle

"Why are you so afraid?" She asked sweetly

I sniffle again and keep silent. I can't answer that question! I've only been here for a few hours! How can I know if I can trust them? "I-I don't know. Must be side effects from medicine or something"

"I healed you but with magic not medicine" Said a...blue haired girl

My eyes go wide. Blue. Levy...

"I'm Wendy" she introduced

"Lucy" My eyes still wide as I examine the girl

"Something wrong?" She giggles

I blink and give sad eyes "Oh no...You just remind me of an old friend is all"

"Oh, do I look like her?" She asked

"Not really, it's the hair that's similar"

She looks up at her blue locks and giggles "Oh is it Juvia?"

Another blue haired girl walks up to me and examines me closely "Juvia doesn't recall ever meeting this girl"

I'm going to take a slight guess and say that her name is Juvia

"Hello, I'm Juvia"

Yeah, I figured "Lucy"

"Since you are injured Juvia will go easy on you" This Juvia person came close to my face "Stay away from Gray-sama! Or be doomed to be my love rival!" She warned

"O-okay" I stammered

"Juvia!" Yelled most of the girls

Juvia put on a pout face and twiddled her two fingers "Gomene" she said childishly

I felt a shake on the table I was currently sitting on. When I turned I found the little man

"Ah!" I screamed

"My child, why are you so scared?" He asks kindly. He slowly took my arm that I was covering my head with off of the top of my scalp

"Yeah, you're so jumpy" added Natsu

"What's the deal?" Said the one called Gray

"Maybe she's scared of fish" Said a small voice. I looked around for the owner. "Up here!" I followed to find...A flying blue cat "Are you scared of fish?" The cat asked getting in my face

"Ah!" I fall back on the table "You...It talks!?...And flies?!"

Natsu laughs "Of course! That's Happy!"

"Aye!" Said the flying feline landing on the shoulder of the pink haired boy. While doing that I lift myself up from the hard surface of the table

"But he's a cat. Cats don't talk...Or fly!" I state

"Wow, you really don't know much about Fairytail do you?" Said Gray shaking his head a bit

"That's not man!" Yelled a buff man yelling from the back of the guild

"Ah!" I again fall against the table in fear of him pumbling me to a pulp.

"Please, excuse my brother Elfman. He's very-"

"Manly!" The man yelled again

I shivered in fear of what he could do to me. But then I looked back at the young girl who was warning me about him, and she looked a lot like Mira...

"Hi, I'm Lisanna. Mira and Elfman's little sister" She smiles

No wonder! She has the same hair and eyes! Faces are different but you can definitely tell that they're related "Lucy" I introduce

"Nice to meet you"

"Like wise"

"How did you get beaten up so badly?" Again a lost voice that I can't trace "Up here" Don't tell me...

"Another one!? How many talking cats are there?" I ask astonished this one was black with a little scar on his eye

"3" I look in the other direction to find yet another flying, talking cat. This one instead was white

"Wow and they come in a variety of colors" I say a bit sarcastically

Wendy giggles "That's Carla. She's the white one and she's mine"

"Wendy! Don't introduce me to a stranger!" Said the white cat. Or should I call her Carla? Carla is easier

"You still didn't answer Lily's question" said a deep voice. I'm actually scared to find out who said that...And sadly it shows

Apparently I was shivering

"Gajeel! Look you've gone and scared the girl!" Yelled Lisanna

"Pft, like she hasn't gotten scared a million times already" The man stepped up. He was a red eyed man with long black hair, piercings everywhere! Or...At least where I can see them...

I gulp and try to hide my fear of the 'metal man' "W-who's L-Lily?" I stuttered. So much for 'hiding my fear'

"Lily's my cat, gee-hee" Gee-hee? What a laugh...

"Me, Pantherlily. Lily for short" Said the black cat landing on the table next to me

I look around the crowd of people surrounding me. They all look so concerned about me...Even the men! This is something I'm definitely **NOT** used to

"So why are you so beaten up?" Asked...Lily

"Well...I..."

"Didn't you say you rolled down a hill or something?" Said Natsu

"Yeah! That's it!" I yelled a bit too loudly "I rolled down a hill..." I said trying to convince everyone it was the truth

"Are you sure?" Asked Gray

I nod

"Well, where did you come from?" Asked Erza

All eyes on me...Again

Can't tell them that! That information is way to personal! It's considered classified. "I don't know"

"Looks like you don't know a lot of things- umphf!" Said Gajeel as Erza elbowed him in the gut

"How don't you know? Do you remember?" Asked Erza

That's the ticket out! Take it Lucy! Take it! "Yeah! I mean, no! Well, I don't remember!" I yelled a bit too loudly...Again! Okay I suck at this lying thing

"You don't remember?" Asked Mira

I shake my head "All I know is my name and why I got like this, I guess"

That's it Lucy! Cover up your past! No one needs to know about it...No one would care anyway.

"Woah, really?! You don't even remember your...mate?" Asked Natsu

All eyes turned to me in gasp "Mate?" said everyone in unison

I look at them wide eyed "W-what's a mate?"

"It's dragon term for husband or wife" answered Gajeel

"What! I'm not married"

"Well you have someone's scent on you. It's strong too, it has to be your mate's" said Natsu

"My... Scent? You can smell me?"

"Course I can smell you! I'm a dragon slayer!"

Oh yeah...He told me that in the beginning. I just didn't think he was that sensitive to senses

"I smelled it on you too" Said Gajeel

"As did I" Said Wendy blushing

"Wait...you guys are dragon slayers too?"

Gajeel and Wendy both nodded

I turn to Wendy "But you're so young..."

"I know, weird huh?"

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait! When you mate you mate for life! How can you not remember your mate?" Asked Natsu again

"Now that I think about it" Gajeel came closer and sniffed me. I back up in fear

"You smell kinda like bookworm"

I raise my eyebrow but am cautious not to anger him

Mira giggles "He means Levy"

My eyes go wide in hearing that name. Did I hear it right?

"W-what did you say?"

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Did my ears decieve me? Was I hearing things I wasn't supposed to? Was my mind playing tricks with me again?

"Wha-what did you say?" I stutter

Mira gives a small giggle "Levy, she's a guild member here. She joined a few months ago. She came here pretty beat up but she wouldn't gave away where she came from or what happened to her"

My eyes still wide in surprise, I drop to my knees. My legs giving out on me as I hit the hard wood floor. The burst of pain shooting through my bruised knees

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Mira asks bending down to help me

I place my hands out in front of me on the floor, slowly feeling the tears roll down my cheeks and fall on the surface of my bandaged hands "She...She's alive" I whisper

"Who Levy? Course she's alive! Why wouldn't she be?" Natsu asked using his dragon like hearing

I sob forgetting about the mini mob surrounding me with worried expressions and questiong faces "Where is she!?" I shoot my head up and look towards Mira

Mira looks at me worriedly "Sh-she's not here, she went on a mission with her team. I'm sorry"

My hopes of seeing my long lost best friend died down. I ignore the excruciating pain that is stabbing me across the my body like pin needles and stand up. My eyes hiding behind my bangs, without the help of my crutches I limp back to the infirmary. Hoping the rest of the guild wouldn't follow and bomb me with questions, unfortanetly the opposite had occured

As I slowly crawled back in between the white sheets to drown in my thoughts-

"Lucy...Are you alright?" Asked Mira coming up and sitting on the edge of the bed while hearing the footsteps of the others entering the room

I shift towards the other side facing the window and not the faces of the concerned guild members

"Lucy, is there something you're not telling us?" Asked Erza

"Yeah, like how do you know Levy?" Asked Gray

I grip my sheets tighter and pull them closer to my body. A single tear rolled down the bridge of my nose and onto the soft pillow beneath me.

"Why are you crying Luce?" Asked Natsu. Damn his dragon senses!

I sniffle "Please, just go" Who am I to tell them to leave their own infirmary?

"We're not leaving 'till you tell us what the hell is going on!" Argued Natsu. Why does he care so much? He is not like the average man at all...Still he sounded a bit agrivated...And scary

"Please...I don't want to talk about it" I really didn't. Last thing I would want to do is to tell them about my past.

"Luc-" Natsu started

"Go!...Please..." I can't believe...I just yelled...At a man...That deserves punishment. Do they serve punishment here? If they did it's probably worse than what he ever done. There's alot more men here which means alot more pain

I heard no plea against my will. I felt a weight lift off my bed and I heard the shuffle of footsteps leave the room in ending the a quiet click of a door.

Silence.

I was alone. I've gotten used to being alone, sadly it wasn't anything new. I've been used to getting thrown in a cell, raped repeatedly, beaten, tortured...Everything a person shouldn't have to go through. But I have to say the worst part of it all was being alone. No one there to hear my screams, no one there to save me, no one there to confide in, no one there to love. And finally after years of being alone, Levy came. Yet as quick as she came she was gone again. Leaving me...alone. I could never bring myself to hate her, some of the other girls would say 'What a bitch! She just left you?' or 'Traitor, how are you two friends?' ridiculous things like that. But in reality she was the sweetest most trusthworthy person I've ever met. All the people I've known, besides my mother have been cruel, dis-honest and nasty towards me. When Levy came into my life it was like a small spark lit up the darkness...Just for a bit. She led me to the light...We were close enough...And when she was out I was captured again. Sad but true. Hey, no one said life was fair.

"Ya' know you can trust us right?"

I shoot my eyelids open and awaken from my thoughts "I...I don't know you that well" What is he doing here!? Why didn't leave? Why does he insist on being with me...Alone...In a room...Together!? The worst of the worst can happ-

"But this is Fairytail! Once you enter this guild your family. And you can trust family...Can't you?" Natsu asked

I thought about my answer for a second "No...I can't" I said coldy

"What? Of course you can family is...Well- family!"

I turn from the window to face the pink haired moron. "No! You can't! Just 'cause their family doesn't mean they're trust worthy!" I felt the tears rising up from my eyelids

Natsu looked at me completely flabbergasted "L-Lucy"

"You would never understand okay! Just go away!" I turn away from him and cuddle with my sheets again "Just leave me alone..." I said loud enough for him to hear

"If anything, you can trust me..." I heard his footsteps fade and the click of a door.

Now I'm alone

I sob, sob into the pillow, the sheets everything that was near my eyes. I couldn't believe I just yelled at a man! That was an immediate punishment if I did that to 'him'. I don't know what came over me, that I had another stupid burst of courage to stand up for myself. Wierd, Natsu didn't object or say anything...Men don't do that, they fight people who disrespect them! Teach them lessons! But Natsu didn't do that, he didn't even raise his hand towards me...Odd. He truly is different...I least, I hope he is.

Surprisingly my mind went slightly at peace. Thinking about this peculiar pink haired man, within a few minutes I was asleep with dry tears on my cheeks

.

.

.

.

_My eyelids flutter open to find...him!?_

_"Haha, miss me Lucy?"_

_"No..."_

_He had me by my wrist against the matress, his evil sly smile sweeping across his face_

_"No! Let me go!" I cried "Let me go! Please!"_

_"Think you can get away that easy, hm?" He bends down and whispers in my ear "You're mine"_

"NO!" I scream shooting up from the mattress. I look around, panting hard and gasping for breath. I'm...in the infirmary

"It was a dream..." I said to myself

"More like a nightmare" I turn towards the voice to see none other than Natsu sitting in a chair, at a mini table across the room. What's with him? Why is he always with me?

"What are you doing here?"

"I actually just walked in a few minutes ago to check on you. You haven't woken up in hours and I wanted to make sure that you were okay"

I felt a slight heat rush to my cheeks. What is it with this guy? Why is he so nice? "Well, I'm fine"

"Obviously you're not. Waking up like that? Something's gotta be on your mind"

"I said I'm fine okay! Just drop it" Shut up Lucy, Shut UP! With this smart mouth of mine, I wouldn't be surprised if he struck me right now

Natsu stood up from the chair and walked towards me "Look Lucy, when people have problems they tend to talk about them. You don't want to talk about them, 'ya know what's gunna happen if you don't talk about your problems? You explode, and eventually go crazy"

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow slightly straight faced "If I wanted to tell you what's going on I would of done that by now! There's only one person who knows what's going on and what happened to me!" I sulk a bit remembering Levy

Natsu looked at me a bit wide eyed "So...Something did happen?" Natsu asked

"Well...Ye-"

*Knock. knock* "Lucy?" I turn towards the door "It's us can we come in?"

"Y-yeah" I can't believe I almost spilled my guts to this nut case!

Entered Mira, Gray, Erza, Juvia and Gajeel

"I thought I heard you scream" Said Mira

I slightly sweat drop "A little late for that don't you think?"

"She had a nightmare" Answered Natsu, arms crossed over his chizeled chest

"About what?" Asked Mira

"Nothing impo-"

"She won't say, doesn't think we're trustworthy" Said Natsu...Again, but this time sounding a bit disappointed

"Why don't you trust us?" Asked Gray

"Guys she was saved, she didn't just waltz in here" Answered Mira "If there are things she doesn't want to talk about she doesn't have to" Smiled the albino bar maid

"Yeah but I still think that earns us a least a bit of her trust" pouted Natsu. Seriously why does he care?

"Tck, whatever. As long as she doesn't eat the metal in this guild I could care less" said none other than Gajeel

"Don't take it the wrong way I'm very grateful for what you've done for me. But bringing up my past would just be a burden..."

"In what way?" Asked Erza

I sulked my head in silence, I then felt a weight at the side of me again and put their hand on my injured leg. I look up to find...Erza?

"Lucy if anything is bothering or threatning you, you can tell us" she assurred me

I lightly smiled "Thank you but I'd rather not say"

Erza smiled as well "Well if you need anyone to talk to" She got up from the bed and stood in front of everyone else "You can trust any of us"

"Yeah! We can keep a secret!" Smiled Natsu

"Gee-hee"

Mira smiled along with Gray and Erza

I smile as well. These people aren't half bad, well the women aren't it. I don't know about the men...

I turn my head towards the window to see black. The sun was wiped from the sky and replaced with the moon and a few stars

"Wow, how long was I asleep?" I ask the members in front of me

"A few hours, that's why I came in. To make sure you were alive!" Said Natsu

"You were asleep for quite a while, I was beginning to get worried" said Mira

"Well, I'm awake now aren't I?"

"How are you feeling? Does anything still hurt?" Asked Mira

Besides my heart, nope! "No nothing I can't handle"

"Well if you want I can whip you up something to ea-"

"GAJEEL!"

I turned towards the iron man, saw him take a whiff of the air and smirk "Gee-hee"

The door then flew open to reveal- "HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU NOT TO...touch my...books..."

The blue haired girl stepped away from Gajeel and turned towards me. Still short, hair still blue, still the book fanatic I always knew

"L-Lu-chan?"

"Levy..."

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

****This...Isn't...Happening.

"Lu-chan?" The blue haired girl walked towards me, eyes wide and all

This can't be real

"Is that really you?" The girl asked, tears swelling up in those hazel orbs of hers

"L-Levy?" I said softly

A smile went across the girl's face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she attacked me in a tight hug

"Lu-chan!" she gripped me tighter

"Levy!" I smile while my tears fall on her shoulder and I hug her tight

"I thought *sniffle* you were dead" she sobbed

"I'm not dead Levy...I'm not dead" I cry while smiling.

Here I am.

Hugging the only friend I've ever known

The one that showed me the light

The one that was caring enough... Loved me enough to get me close to freedom and show me what having a true friend felt like.

The tears fell harder and my arms encircled around her torso even tighter, I didn't want to let her go. Not again.

Levy separated, cupped my hands and looked at me. Her face was a bit flushed, nose pink and eyes red from crying. She smiled

"H-how did you escape?"

*Sniffle* "Same way you did. I kept the rock" I smiled

So did she

"The men weren't there at the moment. I took that time to get the rock and unlock the cell. By the time they came back they saw me running and...I saw you"

Another tear rolled down her smiling face

"You were telling me run Lu-chan run! And I did...Right off the cliff. But I didn't care! When I hit the water the current took to me a waterfall, and after that everything went black" I explained to her. Knowing that the guild members probably heard that too. But I didn't care, Levy was here...With me. At long last.

Levy brought my hand up to her cheek and she held it there "I'm so sorry Lu-chan!"

I raise my eyebrow in question "For what Levy?"

"I left you there! I just saw them take you! I *sniffle* I-"

"It's not your fault okay! I told you to go!...I told you-"

"No! I shouldn't of left you! No matter what you said! Everyday...Everyday...EVERYDAY I REGRETTED LEAVING YOU!EVERYDAY I FELT GUILTY! For leaving my best friend...I'M SORRY! GOMENE GO-*SOB* MENE!"

She gripped my hand closer to her cheek and cried. So hard. For me...

"Will you ever forgive me?" she cried while locking her sad eyes with mine

"Levy..." I brought her in for another hug and we cried. Cried for the missed moments, the terrible things that have happened and cried for us. This is my best friend, and I'm with her again.

She sobbed and sobbed and I held her for comfort

"I thought you hated me *sniffle*"

I separated and looked at her pink face

"Never *a tear rolled down* I would NEVER hate you" My voice breaking from sadness "You're my best friend and I love you no matter what happens" I smile

"Lu-chan!" She sobbed while hugging me again "GOMENE! GOMENE!" She cried

"It's okay" I grip her tighter "And I forgive you"

"Wah! Lu-chan!"

I smile "It's okay Levy. It's okay"

I can never bring myself to hate this girl. Never would I even dream of it, how can you hate someone that put their neck on the line to save you? If she were to get captured along with me he would of surely killed her. And I would get another one of his terrible punishments

*sob* "I've missed you so much Lu-chan"

"I missed you too Levy" I hug her tighter, burying my face in her neck

We separated after our sob fest. And looked at the faces we've missed so dearly

Levy brought her hand and cupped my cheek "I'm sorry for not being there. And I'm truly sorry... For not saving you"

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I cupped her hand on my cheek "I know"

"Did he hurt you?..." She whispered

I nodded "I was the last one. I was alone" I pressed my lips together, remembering the awful past

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan, sorry that I left you with...Him. Please, please forgive me"

I smile "There's nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong"

Levy smiles as well

Levy turns towards the (still watching) guild members and back to me "Do you know them?"

I nodded "Not very well...I don't really want to be here"

Levy look shocked "Why not? You're safe here"

"I don't know that...We don't know that. Look around..." I leaned in to whisper "There's so many men here, how did you cope with it?"

Levy backed away and looked at me worriedly "Lucy, they aren't him"

"But they're all the same! Look what he did to me! To us! He scarred us for life!"

"That doesn't mean that they will do the same! The men here are different"

"No, no they're not! Men are all the same! You should know that!"

"Luc-"

I rip the sheets off my body as Levy stood up and took in the scenery

"Look at this! Look what he made me do!"

Levy looked horrified

I stood up from the bed, in pain on the inside and out

"You should know out of all people that it. Was. HELL!" I sobbed "How can you bring yourself around here and act like nothing happened!"

"Well I didn't tell them so it doesn't matter!"

I stood in silence for a second or two "Y-you mean-"

"They don't know! Do you really think I would tell them something like that?"

"So what are you still doing here?" I ask

"I'm safe here, we're safe here Lucy-chan"

"No, no we're not. What if...What if he-"

Levy walks up to me "He won't find you" She picked up my hands and held them tight "I promise"

I look at the ground and back up at her "We can't go back there..."

"And we won't" Levy moves out of my view so I can look at the guild members "They'll protect us"

I turn my head towards her "How do you know...How can we trust them?"

"It's Fairytail, here nakama comes first"

I look towards the guild members, but for now I can't get my eyes off the pink one

*Natsu...*

"I'm so happy you're okay" Levy smiles

I smile as well "I'm glad you're okay too, I worried about you everyday. Wondering if you survived out here"

"Well, I did! I even met some great people" I can tell she was referring to the guild and it's members "They took real good care of me even offered me to stay here"

"W-what? And you said yes? Are you insane?!"

"Lucy, it's not as bad as you thi-"

"Hey!"

Levy and I turn towards the person who made the outburst

"Sorry for breaking up your...Uh...Thingy, but how do you two know eachother?" Asked Natsu

Everyone groaned

"What?" Asked Natsu

"Haven't you been following along flame brain?" Said Gray

"Oh and you have?" Said Natsu

"Well...A little more details would be nice..." Said Gray as he looked up at us

"Are you willing to tell us?" Asked Mira "What happened to both of you?"

I look at Levy worriedly "Do you trust them?" She asked

Umm...NO! But then again...Something about these people tells me that they're alright. That they can probably keep a secret...But not this big of a secret... "I don't know Levy, I've only been here a few hours"

"I've been here for months! I can say that I know these people! That aren't bad Lucy"

"Yeah!"

"Juvia would like to know!"

"Come on Luce!"

"What's going on? Tell us!"

"Pft, whatever"

I look at Levy again and she only smiles

"If you can trust me, you can trust them"

I look at Erza, Gray, Mira, Juvia and Gajeel but most of all I look at Natsu. It would be nice to finally confide in someone after all these years...To finally have friends...

"Okay..." I answer "But only them!"

"You guys better sit down for this one..." Instructed Levy

"Lucy...Why don't you go first, you were there before me..." Said Levy

I gulp a bit "O-okay"

I sit on the bed while Levy sat next to me, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Mira grabbed chairs and sat while Natsu and Gajeel stood.

"Where do I start..."

"How about the beginning" Smiled Mira

"Okay...The beginning..."

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Levy laid her hand softly on top of mine. I looked up at her and she smiled. She knows this is hard for me...I don't have the 'best' childhood

"Everything was great!" I started off happily "I was happy, came from a wealthy family, cared for...Even loved. But that all went downhill after my mother passed away. After that my father changed completely, he didn't even raise his head to me anymore. Soon, I was alone. Only thing my father cared about was his work and making more money."

Remembering my father wasn't easy, mostly because I barely knew him. I just know that he wasn't father of the year, he forgot my birthday ever since my mother's passing. The servants always tell me 'your father says happy birthday!' I only smiled, but on the inside I knew it was a terrible lie.

"I think it was his way of coping with my mother's death, but he could of at least spoke to me. Then, one day I grew sick of it! Of all of it! And I just left. I packed a bookbag and in the middle of the night left my so called 'princess life-style'. I was pretty good on my own...For a few weeks. Sad though, my father didn't even notice that I was gone. When I walked around town I never saw a missing poster with my name on it, that's when I knew he didn't love me...Or even care" I hung my head and felt a squeeze of my hand. I look up at Levy

"You don't have to do this" she whispered

"No, if they're willing to listen I'm willing to speak" I smile and look back at the members *sigh* "It happened so fast I barley remember. I was walking alone, it was dark and I suddenly felt very tired. After that everything went black and I ended up in that hell hole. When I woke up I was bounded, hands and feet and I was on a mattress... I was nude, cold and of course scared" I turned to Levy "That was the first time he put me in the dark room" I look at the guild members "The day he first raped me"

I saw Natsu's eyes go wide in shock and in anger "Did you say...Rape?" He sneered

I nodded "It hurt...So bad" I said, my voice cracking from upcoming tears "Especially because I was still a virgin when they took me" I shiver at the horrid memory, Levy squeezed my hand again, reminding me that I'm not alone "After he was done for the first time, they threw me in a cell and that's where I've been for...God knows how long" I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks "He raped me over and over, beating me over and over, torturing me over and over! Everyday..." I cry "I was the only one who survived the dark room...The only one who ever came out"

I look up at the members. Mira was crying, Erza looked away with her arms crossed over her chest, Juvia hung her head though I saw her tears, Gajeel had his eyes closed, so did Gray. But Natsu...I couldn't tell. His eyes were covered by his bangs

"D-did he do this to you too Levy?" Said Gajeel

Levy looked at him and nodded.

*BAM!* I looked over to see Natsu, a fist and a large hole in the wall

I could tell Natsu was angry...But why? Did he actually care?...No...He probably did that because he found out the same thing happened with Levy. Yeah, that's it...

"H-how did you escape?" Asked Mira through her tears

"One day Levy came. She was the only one besides me who came out of the dark room"

Levy smiled with tears in her eyes and she turned towards Mira "I helped pick Lucy's lock, I made it out but Lucy..."

"I didn't make it. I knew I wouldn't so I told her to go on without me, she did just that. I was happy she did! If she was captured I would probably drown in guilt"

"Did he hurt you that day..." Said Erza

"He did...afterwards he threw me into my cell. But that day...He told me...I was his favorite. And that's the only reason he wouldn't kill me, 'cause I did it right...Every time" I say through tears

"Lucy..." Said Levy

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I'm finally able to tell someone" I look back up at the members to finish the story "One day the guards weren't at their posts, I took that time to take a sharpened rock and open my cell. When I did the men came back and began to chase after me. I didn't care I kept running and running and running! And finally there was no more ground and I fell into a river below"

"What? Where were you?" Asked the one called Juvia

"When I looked up from the water I saw that he kept us in a mountain this whole time, I let the current take me and wash away everything they did to me...What he did to me. Eventually I came across a waterfall and it took me down with it, everything went black after that and I ended up here...At Fairytail"

Mira sniffles "I am so sorry for what that man...Did to you" She looked at Levy "Did he hurt you too Levy"

Levy pressed her lips together and nodded "We all got different "Treatments" he used to call them"

"What did he do..." Said Gajeel

"Do you really want to kno-"

"Tell me..." His voice now deeper and angry

"H-he would rape me...Put me in a bathtub...And electrocute me...He would put the-" Levy stopped and took a quick gasp for breath as her tears fell.

I looked at her, brought my hand and placed it over hers, giving it a light squeeze. She looked at me and lightly smiled

"H-he would put the plugs in places...And asked me if it felt good... Everyday was something different, but he shocked me the most. Said my screams...Made him feel good. While I was screaming he would release...On me...It hurt so bad! And all he did was laugh and moan!" Levy cried

I looked at her with sad eyes. I never knew she was the one he talked about. Her nickname was...The shrieker, he would tell me that I can never scream like her...But I never knew who he was talking about.

I rubbed Levy's back, she laid her head on my chest and cried. I laid my head on hers so she can let it all out."I never knew Levy" I told her

"It's okay *sniffle* I never thought I would tell anybody that. I felt so disgusted with myself that I just couldn't take it. I would rather die than go through that again"

"He raped you...Both of you..."

Levy and I turned towards the voice

"He forced you to do things...You didn't want to do"

"N-natsu..."

"He was never your mate...His scent is all over you...Both of you...And it makes me sick!"

"Your right about one thing hot breath, his scent has gotta go" Said Gajeel

I held on to Levy by her arm "What do you mean?" I ask

"Lucy, he's not your mate! I'm not gunna stand here and watch you suffer!" Yelled Natsu

What? He barely knows me! What is he talking about? "Look, I don't like it either but what's done is done" I'd hate to admit the truth... "Besides I don't even know if Levy and I are safe here" I turn to Levy "What if he's watching! What if he finds us! What if-"

Natsu walks up to me and looks me in the eyes  
"Lucy, I promise that no matter what! That guy won't even be able to breathe the same air as you. I will protect you" Natsu took my hand and put it to his chest "I swear I will"

I couldn't respond. I look at Natsu with wide eyes. Is he insane? W-what is he doing? He's lying! All men lie! For all I know he'll just send me back! Right! Right?!...Oh who am I kidding...Natsu sounds really sincere about this. And his chest is so warm, I can feel his heart thump a steady pace.

_***Bom bom, bom bom, bom bom***_

I couldn't help but blush a bit. This guy really cares for me...I just want to know why...

I nod in response. Natsu better keep his word, right now he's the only man that has at least 5% of my trust. Natsu...Please, please don't lie to me...

"Oi, shrimp"

Levy turns her head toward Gajeel "Y-yeah?" She says wiping a tear from her red eyes

Gajeel walks up to the bed and looks down at Levy, I watch in awe

"Stick with me, cause I'm not gunna be able to take my eyes off you. I'm your official bodyguard" Said Gajeel

Levy blushed, smiled and wiped another tear from her face "Thanks" she responded

Mira sniffles, gets up from her chair and tackles Levy and I in a massive hug.

"I'm so sorry for what you two went through!" she cried

"I-it's alright" I tried saying under the (surprisingly strong) bar maids grip

"Y-yeah" said Levy

Mira released us, in time too. I was getting a bit light headed. "I'm going to make a feast for the both of you, my treat"

"A feast? For what?" I ask

"Well, welcoming you to the guild of course! Plus you both deserve it for being so brave through all that"

I smile "Thank you Mira"

The bar maid smiles and leaves the room, just then Juvia walks up

"Even though you may be a love rival, you are very strong. And Juvia's very sorry...For both of you..." She looks at the ground sadly

I sweat drop lightly at the love rival thing. "It's fine, really! And thank you, it's nice to know we're in a place where people care" I smile

"Thanks Juvia" said Levy with a smile

Juvia smiles and heads to the door but she doesn't leave. *Probably waiting for Gray* I thought

As if on cue Gray comes up next

"I'm sorry you both went through that, but you'll be safe here at Fairytail. Nothing can get through us!" He assured  
Levy and I smile. Gray turns and walks out the door, Juvia follows.

Erza then comes up to the bed and hugs Levy and I tightly. Almost squeezing the life out of us  
"I'm so sorry" Says the scarlet haired mage.

"I-it's okay" I barley whisper

"Y-yeah" said Levy

Erza releases her deadly grip and Levy and I gasp for air.

"Here you'll both be safe" Smiled Erza and she walks out of the infirmary as well.

I might be a tad bit scared of that woman...

"Levy..."

We both turn to the voice

"I'm not letting you out of my sight" said Gajeel

Levy smiles and lightly blushes "I know Gajeel" she stands up and takes Gajeel's hand "I know" and she leads him out of the infirmary. Leaving me and Natsu alone...Again! Seriously! Why does fate keep putting us together?!

"Lucy..."

"Look, I know...You're sorry, it's alright. But what's done is done and nothing can be done about i-"

Everything went silent. My heart skipped a few beats...As his arms encircled around me in a tight hug

"You're right, I am sorry" he said in the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickling me a bit

"N-natsu..."

"I'm sorry...Sorry that I didn't meet you sooner...So I could've saved you..." His grip tightens on me, as if he thought I was leaving

Out of all the men that I've encountered...This one...This strange pink haired man...Is so different "Natsu, you just met me"

"Doesn't matter!" He said releasing me and looking into my now wide and concerned eyes "You were hurt! And knowing that...Knowing that some guy did that to you makes me sick!"

I couldn't believe it...So I just asked "Why do you care so much!?"

Natsu looked a bit baffled "L-Lu-"

"No! Stop! You just met me! There's no way you can care about me this much! We've only known each other for what? A few hours?! It's crazy talk and you know it! No one was there to save me Natsu! No one! So even if you did know me, you would of probably left me there to die like everyone else!" I yelled

Natsu slowly gets up from the bed, his eyes hiding behind his bangs, he walks up to the door and opens it "I would've saved you Lucy...Even if it took all of me" then he walks out, closing the door softly behind him. Leaving me alone...And if there's one thing I know about myself, it's that I hate to be alone.

.

.  
Moments of silence pass by

.

.

Nothing but the patter of feet outside of the infirmary walls

.

.  
The silence is contagious! I can't even go through my own thoughts! I have to get out of here, didn't Mira say she was throwing Levy and I a feast or something anyway?

I shrug my shoulders and lightly step on the white tile. Careful not to hurt my still severe injuries. I limp my way to the door and turn the knob, when I do a loud wave of cheers and laughter hit me.

*It's probably coming from the hall* As I slowly walked out of the infirmary I stopped in my tracks. Would I be able to stand around the men? Remember what happened last time Lucy...

*Lucy...They're not him* A voice of Levy appeared in my head

"They're not him" I repeated hoping to boost my courage and face the guild.

"They're not him...They're not him...They're not him.." I kept repeating while walking to the hall  
I smile when I see everyone's face

"Lucy!"

"How ya feelin?"

"What took you so long?"

"You hungry?"

I giggle "Good, sorry and starving!" I answer quickly. I take a seat at a near by table

"Glad you finally decided to come out, what took you so long anyway?" Asked Levy while sitting next to me while Gajeel stands closely behind

I tried to think of something, I didn't want to tell her about the little argument between me and Natsu "Sorry, just thinking"

"Takes you that long to think?" Said Gajeel

Levy shot him a quick look and came back to me "It's fine, now that you're here you can stuff your face!" Said Levy with a giant smile  
I sweat drop and lightly smile

"Yeah, we were gunna bust the wall down to see if Natsu did anything stupid" said Gray sitting down across the table

I sadden a bit at his name. I'd hate to admit it but I was a real bitch to him, he was just trying to help and comfort me and I just blow up in his face... My smile began to turn into a light frown

"Something wrong?" Asked Erza coming up with a plate of...Strawberry cake? Huh, who knew the strong girl would have her cute moments

"N-no nothing's wrong" That's a lie. I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu and wanting to apologize for my outburst. Thinking of this I look around for him when-

"Gwah!" Went Gray as a chair hit him aside the head

"And that's for!...Umm..."

"Well?" Said Gray getting up shaking off that blow to the head

"I don't know, just felt like throwing a chair at you" answered Natsu

"Oh yeah?"

"Umpfh!" And down went the dragonslayer! A barrel of booze brings him down!

"Um... Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I ask

"Heads up!"

"Eeep!" I squeak as Levy brings me down as a table goes across the guild hitting Gray. I look in shock, horror and a bit of amazement "I-is it always like this?"

"On a regular day" Levy smiles "But that's Fairytail"

I look around and drink in the awesome scenery. There's a brown haired woman chugging down a barrel of beer *wow* Gray and Natsu are fighting while Juvia watches Gray in awe, Lisanna and Mira are serving some guild members, Elfman is yelling 'Man' in every corner of the guild, the master...Makorav was it? Is stuffing his face and drinking a mug of booze, Happy is eating fish while the two other cats...Lily and Carla? Watch as they shake their heads in disappointment, Wendy is with Erza eating some cake- I turn to Levy who is trying to read a book but Gajeel keeps playing with her blue locks and distracting her.

I smile.

So this is Fairytail huh? Not bad...Not bad at all.

.

.  
After hours of eating, drinking, laughing, passing out, fighting and playing we all decided to turn in for the night

*I yawn and stretch* "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, night" As I leave the table-

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Where are you going?" Asked Mira

I blink "Um...The infirmary?" Wasn't that where I was going to sleep?

"Um, no! You can't sleep there!" Said Mira

"Why not?" I ask. What's so bad that I can't sleep in the infirmary?

"Because that's an infirmary! You need a room and a real bed" Mira insisted. She was right, those beds weren't comfy...At all

"Well, where do I go? I don't live around here" Correction, you don't live anywhere

Just then, Levy's face brightened "You can stay with me!" She exclaimed excitedly

"W-what? No, I couldn't! I wouldn't want to be a burden"

"A burden!? Lucy! You're my best friend! It'll be fun, like a sleepover" she smiled

A sleepover? I never really had one of those. I really thought about it...Real hard  
"Okay, if it's alright with you..." I added

"Of course its alright! What kind of best friend would I be?" Smiled Levy

I smile too "So where do you live?" I ask

"Fairy hills"

I gave her a 'huh' expression by raising my eyebrow

Levy giggles "Fairy Hills, its like a dorm for girls that are members in Fairytail"

"Oh, that's...convenient" seriously, it really was "Do the guys get dorms too?"

"Nope" giggles Levy "Guys are on their own and they're not allowed in fairy hills! Its strictly for girls"

"Ohh" well at least that's good news. I don't have to look over my shoulder at night. Speaking of guys...  
I turn my head to see if I can find Natsu and finally apologize because during the whole feast every time I shot him a glance he gave me a sad expression and turned away from me. It made me a bit sad...scratch that it made me a bit depressed.  
He's the only guy that ever truly gave a damn about me and here I am dropping the b-bomb on him.

I look around for him to find him passed out on the floor against a fallen table next to Gray, leaning on each others heads lightly snoring. I smile. Even though they act like sworn enemies those two are the best of friends.

"Natsu..." Growled a voice behind me

I shiver a bit at it, I slowly turn around to find Juvia and her very...VERY dark aura. Juvia walks past me and up to the sleeping Natsu. She then brought her booted foot back and swung it foward! Kicking Natsu through the roof of the guild. Natsu's scream spiraled as he flew

"AND STAY AWAY FROM JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" Yelled Juvia through a hole in the roof. She then looked back at Gray who was still sleeping! Oblivious of what just happened

"Aww, Gray-sama is even cute when he's asleep!" she admired as she intertwined her hands and stared at Gray.

I admit it, I'm scared of this woman. She's that cute physco girl that you would've never thought would be physco.  
I slowly stepped away from the scene, pretending I didn't just witness all that.

"Lucy"

"Ah!" I jumped "Oh its you levy"

"Let's go, its getting late"

"Oh, okay. But are you sure you still want me to come? I mean look at me" she took a glance at my still bandaged body. I was badly hurt and a sleepover in this condition didn't sound like much of a good idea

"I know, but I'd rather you be with someone than alone in that room"

My eyes go wide. She knows. That's how much of a best friend she is, she knows my greatest fear. Loneliness.  
I embrace her in a quick hug "Thank you" I whisper

She hugs me back "Don't mention it"

We break and smile at each other

"C'mon" she takes my hand in hers and begins to lead me out of the guild "You'll like Fairy hills. All the girls are there so if you don't feel safe you can just bunk with any of them"

I didn't respond. Truth? I didn't want to, I felt like such a burden. I don't feel safe so I need someone protecting me? Its crap! Just goes to show that I'm weak and forever will be...

"Oi" Levy brings us to a halt. Something was blocking us from leaving through the doors "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"Move Gajeel! Its late and Lucy and I need our sleep"

"Do you think I'm gunna let you go where I'm not allowed?"

Levy straight faced "Gajeel do you really need to watch me?"

Gajeel nods

Levy sighs "Can you climb a tree?"

At first I had no idea what Levy meant when she asked that question. But when we arrived to Fairy hills and went up to Levy's room I understood. Right out of Levy's window sat an old oak tree. It's literally facing her bed and its literally right out her window. Stick a hand out and you've got a branch!

Levy closed her blinds for the time being while we both showered, got dressed, and she wrapped new bandages on me. When we were done she re-opened the blinds and there sat Gajeel. On one of the strong branches to support his weight, he sat cross-legged and arms across his chest. I couldn't really be scared though, he wasn't watching me he was watching Levy. Making sure nothing happened to her, I thought that was really sweet of him. I wonder if those two hold any feelings for each other...Yeah, they probably do.

While Levy and I crawled into bed, nice and cozy I turned towards the wall while Levy faced Gajeel. I didn't want either of them to know I was awake. Especially because a specific person was keeping me awake. A specific pink haired person.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

My eyelids began to slowly flutter open. I open them wide and blink a few times

Where am I?

I lift myself up in an upright position and took a look around the room, I look down at a lump underneath a pair of covers next to me, when I saw a tuft of blue hair that's when everything that happened yesterday started to flow back into my memory.

That's right, I escaped, was found by a guild named Fairytail and I'm even back with Levy. I smile at the sleeping mage, not trying to wake her I slide out from underneath the covers and crawl towards the end of the bed. When I got up I tripped over some loose bandages and removed the ones that weren't necessary anymore. Doing so, I tried to tiptoe in the direction of the bathroom. After looking in closets and getting pumbled by a collection of books, I eventually found the bathroom.

~5 minutes later~

I come back out and quietly clicked the bathroom door closed. Afterwards I just started to look around Levy's room, peeked a few times to make sure she was asleep and all. I walked up to a desk and found piles of different sorts of books. Small books, big books, thin books, thick books. Well I can't blame her for having so many books, she is quite the reader after all. I begin to go through the books she had laid out, Levy has very good taste. Lifting up one of the books I find a thick pile of papers, some corners sticking out from the mid-section and what not.

I look towards Levy, who is (thankfully) still asleep. I turn back towards the pile and stare at it, debating whether I should read it or leave it as it is. I bite my lip trying quickly to make a decision

"Don't read 'em"

I turn quickly towards the voice to find the dragon slayer Gajeel "I-it's rude to sneak up on people and guys aren't allowed in here!" Levy shifts and moans in her sleep, I quickly put my hand over my mouth quietly apologizing for yelling too loudly and disturbing her

"Pft, think I care? Listen blondie-"

"Don't call me that" I sneered

Gajeel raises his eyebrow in question

"It's Lucy, **LU-CY**. Don't ever call me blondie again" I say while rolling my hands into fists, preventing the tears from surfacing.

"Alright, alright geez. Don't get your panties in a knot"

I know, I can't believe I just gave an order to a man. But I had to, the only people that ever called me blondie were the gaurds at the mountain and if he doesn't mind that's the last thing I would want to be called.

"Anyway _Lucy_, you can read those if you want...Less you wanna cry"

I release my hands from being fists and look at Gajeel in question "Huh? Why would I cry?"

"Since hearing your little story at the guild I thought about some stuff" Gajeel turns toward the sleeping Levy and back at me "Before you came, shrimp cried everyday. I didn't know her that well so I never understood why, every time I saw her she'd be scribbling something on paper and cry. I was curious so one day when she wasn't here I sneaked in"

"You sneaked into Fairy Hi-"

"Shut up and listen!"

I shudder and take a conveniently placed seat at Levy's desk

"Anyway, I sneaked in here and read what she was writing. And they were apology letters...To you"

My eyes go wide a bit in shock and confusion "To...me?"

"Yeah, bookworm wouldn't stop saying sorry for leaving 'ya behind. It sucked the happiness right out of her"

I lower my head.

Levy...

"I'm sorry...I didn't know"

"Course you didn't know! You were trapped in a fucking mountain!"

My head goes even lower and I can feel the tears uprising

"You should really thank her"

My head shoots up

"For believing you were still alive. She never gave up on you...You owe her"

He knew, he knew before we told the rest...Some things anyway...I nod "I know" I turn towards Levy "And I can't thank her enough" I smile while a few tears fall

"Eck! Don't cry, god why do women have to be such saps"

I turn towards Gajeel "I'll be sure to tell Erza that"

Gajeel's eyes go wide...In fear!? And he goes for the window "Oi!" He says while in the window "Don't ever leave her again"

I smile "Wouldn't dream of it"

With that Gajeel goes and jumps from the window. I rush to the window to see if he was still alive, and he was. Running straight out through the gates of Fairy Hills

"He so likes her" I smile. Soon I hear the shuffle of sheets and a yawn

"Lu-chan. Morning, how did you sleep?" Levy asks while stretching her arms in the air

"Pretty well actually, how about you?"

"I slept great!" Levy smiles.

I smile too

"Hey, I was thinking we can go back to the guild today. Do you want to?"

"Um...Yeah, sure." It would give me a chance to apologize to Natsu, the argument's been bugging me ever since it happened.

"Great! Let's get ready"

~An hour later~

Surprisingly, Levy had clothes that did fit...Except for her shirt. Sadly, my chest was too big to fit. I had to borrow from Erza. As I head for the door-

"Lu-chan"

I turn "Yeah?" As I turned around my eyes go wide in shock and surprise. I couldn't believe it, I felt the tears leave from my eyes. There they were... in her hands.

"M-my keys..."

Levy put them out in front of her for me to take them

I slowly took the small case from her hands, not believing that I finally had my celestial spirits back. "H-how did you-"

"When I left the dark room I saw them by the door, so I took them. It was the same day I escaped. I was going to give them to you! I swear I was! But they caught you...And I never had the chance..." A few tears escaped Levy's eyes

"Levy..." Words couldn't explain how much I love and thank this girl so I hugged her. Tight. "Thank you Levy! Thank you" She hugs me back

"You're welcome Lu-chan"

We break from the embrace "You truly are my best friend" I smile and sniffle. So this is what friendship is huh? I think I can stick with it for a while. "Are they all here?"

Levy nods "Loke came out a couple of times to see if you ever made it out but every time he left disappointed. Soon afterwards he just stopped coming out"

"Not anymore" I grab Loke's key "I open the gate of the lion! Loke!"

Soon Loke had appeared "Levy? When could you-" His eyes slowly turned towards me, as he took steps towards me and examined my face "L-Lucy?"

I smile "Hey Lok-eeee!" Loke embraced me in a tight hug

"You're back...You're finally back..."

I smile as I felt his tears on my shoulder "Yeah, I'm back"

"I'm sorry...For everything...If I would've came sooner-"

"Hey..." I break from our embrace "It's not your fault, they caught me off gaurd"

"Yeah but I could've came out! I could've protected you!"

"Loke, it was unexpected. Either way magic didn't work in the mountain. So you couldn't have saved me if you tried" I say trying to soothe him

His tears still fall and he hugs me again "I'm sorry, I truly am"

"I know" I hug him back

When he was done getting his feelings out he let go of me "Everyone misses you in the spirit world"

"And I miss them" Saying that I take out Virgo's key and open her gate

~One hour later~

Because I can only open 2 gates at a time, it took a while to greet everyone from the spirit world. But it was worth it, I actually missed Virgo asking for punishment. I even missed Taurus and Aquarius, with their messed up attitudes...Aquarius missed me but she was a bit upset that I opened her in a cup of water...

"Ready to go?" Asked Levy once the last gate of my final spirit closed

"Yeah, I'm ready" I turn to Levy "Thank you Levy, for everything"

"No problem" she smiles, heads for the door and turns the handle. And we're on our way to the guild. To Fairytail.

.

.

.

When we arrive-

"Hey everyone!" Greeted Levy as she opened the massive doors

A loud raid of 'Heys' and 'what's up's' showered us as we made our way to the bar and sat in front of Mira

"Hey Levy, Lucy. How are you feeling?"

"Great" Answered Levy

"Alright, I'm still adjusting to all this" I answered

Mira smiled "Take all the time you need"

I smile back

"Would you like anything?" Asked Mira

"Um, no thank you" I answered

Levy gasped but then gave a huge smile "Mira give her one of your strawberry milkshakes!"

I turn to Levy "N-no! I don't want anything...Really"

"Lucy, you have not **lived**! Until you've tried one of these woman's shakes! Trust me on this!"

With Levy being my best friend, how could I refuse? "Okay" I turn towards Mira

"Strawberry shake?" She asked

"With a cherry on top?" I asked

"I'll add some whipped cream while I'm at it" Mira smiled

"Thank you, Mira. Really"

"No problem Lucy" and the bar maid walked off to make the drink. I actually couldn't wait to taste it. I've hadn't had anything like that since I left my old home...

I turn towards Levy who's eying someone across the guild

"Gajeel..." She said through her teeth

"L-levy, why are you looking at him like that?" I ask

"That guy is a pain in my ass! He's always touching my things! Especially my books! Even when I tell him not to!"

I giggle a bit

"What's so funny?" She asks turning her attention towards me

"Nothing, nothing. It's just so cute how you two act"

Levy blushes "W-what do you mean? We're not-"

"Oh quit it Levy, I know you. And I know you like him" I grin

Her cheeks turn into a darker shade of pink "W-what! You don't know what you're talking about Lu-chan!"

"Oh I know, I may even know that he likes you too"

Levy stopped getting flustered "Y-you really think so?" She whispers, knowing of the dragon slayer's incredible ability of hearing

"I know so" I whisper and wink at her

Levy blushes "Whatever, I'm just gunna go over there and tell him to quit messing with my stuff" she hops off the bar stool and walks over to the 'sleeping' man

I sigh "Those two are open books" I say to myself

"Lucy!"

I jump in surprise as the flying blue cat came at me "Oh hi...Happy was it?"

"Mhm" He nods

"Wow, you have a good memory" I complimented

"Why's that?" I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a cat...

"Well, you remembered my name"

"Well I couldn't forget it! Natsu kept pacing all over the place and talking about 'Luce is mad at me' Or 'I'm gunna get revenge for Lucy!' and junk like that. He liiikkkkess you" Wow, a cat that can roll his tongue. This cat has many talents.

I couldn't help but blush a bit. "W-where's Natsu now?" I ask

"He's down by the river fishing. Said he needed to get things off his mind"

"Where's the river?"

"It's not far, I can take you"

"Thanks Happy" I smile

I'll have to apologize to Mira for not trying the milkshake later, right now this guy is just taking over my mind!

"Lu-chan? Where are you going?" Asked Levy as I headed for the doors

"Happy's gunna take me to the river"

"Yeah, we might go fishing!" Exclaimed the cat while he flew...Or was it exceed?

"Oh, okay. Have fun!"

"We will!" Happy and I said in unison and soon we were off to the river and off to find Natsu

.

.

.

There he was. Sitting peacefully by himself. It was actually hard to believe that was him, every time I saw him he was fighting Gray or doing something completely crazy and destructive. I actually didn't want to bother him, he said he needed to get things off his mind right? Who am I to disturb him

"Natsu!" Yelled Happy flying towards him

He turned "Hey Happy, what are y- oh. Hey Lucy..."

"Hey..."

What. The. Fuck. I had no idea what to say! I mean, I can't just spit out an apology!

"Happy can you give us a minute?" I asked

"Can I get a fish first?"

I bent down and picked up an already caught fish and threw it in the distance. Happy fetched that sucker like Fido

When Happy was out of sight, I looked down at Natsu who's looking towards the river. I'm surprised I'm here...Alone...With a man. But for some reason I don't want to run away, I actually want to stay

"What are you doing here?" Asked Natsu breaking the silence. He asked that question rather harshly...

"Looking for you" I say while sitting down on the grass next to him, while he sat criss-crossed holding his fishing rod and waiting for a bite

"For me? Why?" He asked

"Well, I wanted to apologize" I felt a bit of heat rush to my cheeks

Natsu turned to me in a bit of shock but then his eyes relaxed...His onyx eyes...Hypnotizing if you stared at them long enough. For a man, his eyes were quite beautiful

"You don't have to apologize, if anything I should be the one saying sorry"

"No you don't, I was way out of line when I yelled at you. I shouldn't have, you were just trying to help and comfort me. And I thank you...For that" Okay, I definitely know now that I'm blushing. In a scene like this? I'm asking for it.

"I-it's not big deal, I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just mad that something like that happened to you. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. Nobody" He turns to me "I know you're still scared and I know we just met, but I don't care. I promise I'll protect you. No matter what it takes"

"N-natsu..." I smile "Thank you"

He gives a smile...A type of smile that would make any person happy "No problem Luce"

Suddenly, the rod Natsu was holding began to move

Natsu's face lit up "I gotta bite! I gotta bite!" He shot up from the ground and began to pull back and reel in his capture. Then a giant fish splashed out of the water and onto my lap

"Ah!" I shrieked "Get it off! Get it off! Get if off!"

Natsu laughed "Calm- down Luce!" He said through his fit of giggles. He bent down and got the (still wobbling) thing from my lap

"Ew, ew ,ew!" I said while I brushed off the germs the creature could've left behind

Natsu laughed "Luce, it's just a fish" he said while holding it by it's tail

"A fish? Look at the size of that thing! It's a monster!"

"It's our dinner" he smiled

I look at him "Our dinner?"

"Yup! Me, you and Happy!" Natsu bent down and looked me in the eye

"Since you're not in a team yet, I talked it over with Happy and we want you to be part of our team! Team Natsu!"

I look at the pink haired man shocked "Team...Natsu?"

"Yeah!" Natsu stands up and brings his hand down for me to take it "Lucy, will you join Fairytail?"

I still try to process what he's asking me, but soon enough I bring my hand up and take his hand

Join Fairytail...

Why not

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

"Luce!"

I turn around in the bar stool I was currently sitting on, in the new guild (I'm currently a new member of *showing off my new pink Fairytail guild mark*) to face my new teammate Natsu. I know, crazy right? Just a few nights ago I was completely terrified of the male race. But I talked it out with Levy and she says that the men in this guild will protect me instead of harm me, it took me a little while to believe that, but eventually I came through. So far, Natsu is the only one that has most of my trust, and I can live with that.

"Yeah Natsu?"

The pink haired fire mage runs up to me "Since you're a member of the guild, and your wounds have healed up, I think you're officially ready to go on your first mission!" Exclaimed Natsu excitedly

"W-what!?" I stammered "A mission? Do you really think I'm strong enough?"

Natsu looks a bit startled at my question "Course you're strong enough! You wouldn't be in this guild if you weren't" he gave a fanged smile

I blush a bit. Wow, he really thinks I'm strong "B-but-"

"Luce, I wanna see you and your spirit thingy's in action!" Natsu jumps for joy, probably at the thought of me fighting

"Don't force the poor girl" Mira walks up from behind the bar "Lucy, if you want to go on a mission with Natsu, feel free"

I turn towards Mira and then Natsu "Well, what do we get for completing a mission?"

"You get a reward of jewels" answered Mira

I turn towards her "How many jewels?"

"All depends on the mission itself. Some missions even take years to complete, but the amount of jewel would be enough to care of you for years"

My eyes widen in amazement. If I get enough jewel, I may be able to get a place of my own around here.

"Well, I-"

"Is that a yes?" Asks Natsu smiling and getting in my face a bit, invading my personal space

I blush a bit at his actions and I back up against the bar a bit "I-uh"

"That's a yes! Sweet! Our first mission! Wanna pick? Or do you want me to pick for you?"

"It's all yours" I insisted

"Yes!" Natsu runs to a board that sits across the guild and I turn to Mira

"You've only been here a couple of days and Natsu has already caught a strong liking to you" the albino giggles

I blush "Well, he likes everyone. He's just being nice because I'm new"

"Lucy, you're on his team. Now that you're his friend and partner, he'll protect you with his life"

His life?...

"That's the motto here at Fairytail. If you're a friend, you're family. And here, we protect our family" Mira smiles "Don't think little of Natsu. When he says he's going to protect you, he means it"

I can't stop blushing!

Mira giggles "It wouldn't be a surprise if you two start to like each other. I know it's been a few days but you two do look cute together" Mira winks

"W-what are you talking about! He doesn't like me! He's just looking out for me is all..." I can't help but blush now! I've got to stop!

"Hey Lucy!"

I turn to see Natsu waving a piece of paper around "I found one! I found one!"

"One what?"

Natsu runs up to me "A mission, I found us a mission!"

"Did I here mission?" And here comes down, Happy

I blink at the feline "You go on missions too?"

"Course he does! Without Happy I wouldn't be able to go on half of the missions we've been on" Natsu smiles

"Yeah! Plus, with all the jewels we get it means more fish for me" Happy purrs "Mmmm, fish..." and he goes out in a daze thinking about the scaly creatures

I sweat-drop

"So you wanna go?" Asks Natsu excitedly

"What kind of mission is it?" I ask

Natsu hands me the flyer and I scan it "It's to beat up and capture these 2 guys who've been bugging the girls of some town"

I raise my eyebrow and lower the paper from my view "You want me to fight a guy?"

"C'mon Luce! I'll be there so nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you!" Natsu takes his hand and puts it against his chest "I promise"

My eyes soften and I smile "Okay-"

"Yes! We're going on a mission!" Yelled Natsu through the guild

"Which means fish! Fish!" Happy flew excitedly across the ceiling

"Hey! Hey!" Natsu and Happy stopped mid-action "How much are they paying?" I asked. I didn't want to sound rude, I want to help these people, but I really want a place to stay too.

"They're paying 10,000 jewel" Answered Natsu

Is that enough for a place to stay around here? Maybe I should look around to see if I find anything...

"Lucy?!"

I snap out of my thoughts "Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, we should definitely go!"

"You sure? You look like you've been thinking hard about this"

"I'm sure" I smile "When do we leave?"

Natsu grabs my hand and begins to rush me out of the guild "Right now!"

"W-what!?"

Happy and Natsu laugh as they pull me probably to my certain doom...Why did I decide to stay with these people?

~2 hours later~

Natsu gags and tries not to throw-up as he sits across from me on the train with his head on the mini table in-between us

"Eek! How is it that you can slay a dragon but you're weak when it comes to transportation?"

Natsu doesn't answer, instead his blue cheeks jiggle as he tries to keep his meal in his stomach

"Natsu can't help it" Says Happy climbing onto the table and taking a seat on it "He's strong when it comes to power, but when it comes to motion he's as weak as a pebble"

I look towards Natsu, his face blue, cheeks puffed out and he's trying so hard to not barf! I actually feel bad for him. I mean, I'm the one that wanted to ride on the train. If I would've known of his motion sickness...I would've of forced him on this train! I'm not walking to some town that's god knows how many miles away! But still...It would be nice to know about his sickness so I can figure out ways to help him through it. He truly looks terrible...No offense.

I stand up from the rocking train and slide into the booth next to Natsu. I then take his head and gently lay it on my lap. I take my hand and begin to softly stroke his hair

I look down and Natsu's face is a bit normal, still a bit blue but his cheeks are back to their usual size

"T-thanks Luce" he says looking away from me. I think he's...Blushing. Although I can barely tell because his face is still blue

"N-no problem" I blush as well "I hope it helps"

"They llliiiiiiikkkeee each other"

This freakin' cat!

Neither I or Natsu respond to Happy's comment. Instead we all sit in silence, only hearing the train's wheels against the hard metal rails and the toot of the train's whistle every now and again.

After looking out the window for what seemed for hours! I look down to find Natsu asleep! I look up to find Happy asleep on the table as well! I look back down. Natsu's face is completely back to normal, and he's snoring lightly.

I smile. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping...Cute even. I brush his pink locks back softly and still smile down at him. I can't stop looking at him...Is this what it feels like to be attracted to someone? To you, they're so beautiful or handsome that you just can't believe something like that exists in this world.

Good god, what am I thinking? Natsu's my new partner! I can't like him... Even though he is kind of cute...And his tan and toned muscles tease me through that open vest of his- Gah! What am I thinking?! Stop it Lucy! Stop it! Bad girl!

I take my hands and hit myself lightly at the sides of my head, hopefully that would get rid of these crazy thoughts!

Just then, Natsu shifts in my lap lightly

Oh no! Did I wake him up? I study him a bit longer but he stays asleep

I sigh in relief

"Next stop! Gateway City!" Yelled the conductor

"Gateway? That's us!" I rock Natsu's shoulder lightly "Natsu...Natsu..." I tried but to no avail. I bring my head up and turn towards Happy "Happy...Wake up..." I tried to wake the sleeping cat, but nothing! If being nice won't wake them up, them being mean will. Sorry guys. I turned towards Happy "Sorry Happy" and I plucked one of his whiskers

"Gah!" shrieked the blue feline "Lucy!" He cried, tears falling "That hurt! Why'd you do that!?" He asked rubbing the place where his small whisker once was

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up" I turn towards Natsu "Now, what to do about this one..."

"Maybe you should kiss him" snickered Happy

"N-no way! Are you mad?!" I knew I was blushing horribly. What should I do? I felt the train begin to slow down "The train is about to stop!" I look around frantically and then as if a light bulb had turned on "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I yelled

Natsu shot up "Fight?! Where!? I want in!" but then Natsu fell to his knees

"Huh!? You still get sick even if it's about to stop!?" I yell shocked

Of course he couldn't answer so what's the point in trying?

"This is Gateway City! Next stop Saint Hills!"

Happy and I dragged Natsu out of the train. For a lean guy, Natsu's pretty heavy. Probably because of all those muscles- SHUT UP ME!

After dragging the pink haired teen out of the train station, he hopped to his feet "Ah, finally! Trains should be made illegal these days" Said Natsu while stretching out his arms and cracking his neck

"Just 'cause you can't handle them doesn't mean they should be made illegal!" I protest

"We've been on that train since forever! I'm hungry!" Whined Happy

"Me too" Natsu turns to me "You hungry Luce?"

"Uhh..." Yes "No. I'm fine"

_Grrrrrrr_

Damn you stomach

"You sound hungry, let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah! Fish!" cheered Happy

"Uhh, news flash. We don't have any money"

Happy and Natsu went from cheery and excited to gloomy and depressed

"We're gunna die of starvation" said Happy sadly

"Calm down, we're not going to die okay! Why don't we make our way to the client's house and maybe they'll treat us to food?" I suggest

Natsu snaps out of his depression "You're a genius Lucy!"

I smile. I know, I congratulate myself

So out of desperate need of money and food we made our way to the client's house

~45 minutes later~

"WE'RE STARVING!" complained Natsu

"WE'RE DYING!" Whined Happy

"We're here" I said annoyed

"Oh" Said Natsu and Happy in unison as they snapped out of their wierd phase

I take out the flyer and began to match up the numbers of the address "Yeah, this is the place" It wasn't anything fancy, looked like a normal house to me.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Natsu took a running head start and started to bang on the door "Hello! Anybody home!?"

"Natsu!" I ran towards him, Happy follows. Then I picked up a rock and threw it at him

"Ow! What was that fo-"

"You're gunna get us fired before we even start!" I said when I reached the door. I then demonstrated to Natsu how to politely knock but before my knuckles could touch the wood-

The wooden door creaked open and behind it stood a sweet old lady "Hello" She said sweetly "Can I help you?"

My eyes fell down to the small woman and I showed her a sweet smile "Hi, we're from the guild Fairytail and we got your request" I handed the small woman the flyer. She took it with small shaking hands

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Please, come in" she politely moved aside and let us in

When we walked in, it was a cute little place. Sofa, coffee table, rug-

"Smells like old people" Commented Happy

"Happy!" I turn towards the woman "I'm so sorry" I turn towards Happy "Learn your manners" I whisper

"Gomene" apologized the fury feline

The lady giggles "It's quite all right, please have a seat" Natsu and I take a seat on her couch while Happy gets comfy on one chair across from us

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" She offered

"You have food?!"

"Fish! Fish!"

"Guys! Please excuse them"

The lady giggles "No it's quite alright. I'll whip you all up something to eat. I'll be right back" and she disappears through a doorway

I turn towards Natsu and Happy "Can you be anymore rude?!"

"What? She offered" Said Natsu

"Yes, offered! That means you don't request!"

"We're sorry Lucy" Apologized Happy

"What do you think she's making for us!?" Asked Natsu excitedly

"I hope it's fish" drooled Happy

"Is food all you two can think about right now?" When I turned to them they were both drooling about their sick fantasies of food "You guys are hopeless"

"Here, you are" The small woman walks in with 2 plates of food and she sets them on the table "I'll be right back"

"Wait, there's more?" I ask

She smiles, nods and disappears through the doorway again

"Wow, this woman is too generous" I comment

"You can never be too generous!" Natsu begins to stuff his face "Especially- when it comes to food" he says through a full mouth

I turn to Happy who's 'noming' on a fish and enjoying it...A little too much

"Here you are" The lady comes in again with another 2 plates "And I'll be right back with your drinks and dessert"

"Dessert!? Ma'am this is too much-"

"Oh hush now, you were kind enough to respond to my request. I think a small feast should at least be appreciated"

I blush "I-I'm sorry...Thank you"

She smiles "It's quite alright, now eat up. Wouldn't want you to do a job on empty stomachs now would we?"

My face brightens up and I nod "Thank you Ma'am!"

She giggles "Your quite welcome" and she disappears yet again through the doorway

"That lady is really nice" says Natsu through a full mouth

My eyes soften and I smile "Yeah...She really is" I then look down at the plate of un-touched food in front of me. I grab the fork that is conveniently placed at the top of my plate and I dig in

~Half an hour later~

After a meal of lobster tails, mashed potatoes, banana splits and cinnamon rolls (wow that woman can cook!) Natsu, Happy and I walked around the small town. This town was at the mere edge of Gateway City.

Natsu sighed in boredom "Where are these guys!? I wanna fight!" He complained, hands locked behind his head

"You fight out of boredom?" I ask

"Course! There's nothing better to do"

"Ate...Too much fish...Can't...Fly" And Happy goes down, and lands right in my arms

"See what happens when you stuff your furry face?" I comment

Too late, poor thing's out cold from an over-stuffed stomach

Natsu and I just begin to walk around and take in a few sights. Waiting for the two men to come out of hiding and make a move. Right now, Natsu and I are at a small park, with a mini river. It's so cute and beautiful, the sunset is hitting the water just right. Pretty romantic if you ask me

"Say, Lucy"

I turn towards Natsu, Happy still out cold in my arms "Hm?"

"Are you okay with doing this mission?"

I look at Natsu. A little too late to ask me that don't you think? "Yeah, I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, cause it involves us fighting men and I know how you feel about guys..."

"Natsu, if I didn't want to take this mission I would've said so. And if I still were scared of men, I wouldn't of joined Fairytail" I answer smartly

"I know, I know"

"So why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanna know if you trust me"

My eyes widen a bit "O-of course I trust you! I wouldn't be your partner if I didn't trust you!"

"I know, but...But...Gah! I don't know! My head hurts from thinking about too much stuff" Natsu grasps his head and shuts his eyes tight

"Natsu...Look at me"

He peeps open one onyx eye

"Both eyes, if you please"

Natsu surrenders and looks at me normally, yet his eyes show a bit of worry.

"I trust you okay? I believe in you and I know you'll keep you're promise. But nothing is going to happen okay? We'll be fine...I'll be fine"

He looks at me with worried eyes. The sunset giving those black orbs of his a strange glowing color. It's gorgeous

"You sure?" He asks

I smile "I'm positive"

Natsu smiles too

"They *burp* liiiikkkee each other"

This DAMNED CAT!

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

*Groan*

.

*Louder groan*

.

*Longer and louder groan*

"Natsu! Would you cut that out!? I yelled annoyed

"Sorry Luce but I'm just so BORD!"

"We've only been walking for 10 minutes"

"More like 10 years! Where are these guys?! I wanna fight! I wanna punch the guy towards the moon! Gah! I'm fired up!"

I sweat-drop while I look towards the over- energetic dragon slayer

*Grr*

"I'm hungry" Said Happy while rubbing his small furry stomach

"Wha!- After that huge feast that sweet old lady gave us?" I know I'm still full...

"Eh, if I think about it I'm hungry too" Admitted Natsu

"Just by thinking about it?!" Guys...And cats sure have huge appetites

Out of weird curiosity I look up at the sky to see that the moon has taken the sun's place for another night. I then look around for a food stand so these two wildebeests would shut up about their stomach's excessive grumbling

"Look guys, there's a little kabob stand over there. Want one?"

"Yeah!"

"Do they have fish kabobs?"

I giggle "You guys stay a few feet away, just to make sure you don't attack the stand out of hunger" I walk away from my little group and walk towards the stand. Weird though, the stand was next a small dark alley in the shadows a bit. I couldn't even see the owner to the stand

"Weird" I say on my way there. When I arrived I looked at the different type of kabobs and think which ones would satisfy the two.

"Excuse me, how much for 2 kabobs?"

.

.

I lean in a bit closer "Hello? How much for 2 kabo-

"Scream and I'll slice your pretty neck wide open"

I froze in fear and gulped. The pain against my stomach as I leaned against the cart, his sharp and lean blade against my fragile flesh

"Come here" he whispered "Behind the cart"

I nod quickly and do as I'm told.

When I'm behind the cart he swings his arm around my neck and holds the knife to my stomach. He begins to walk me to the small dark alley to be out of sight. He then takes a long whiff of my hair

"You smell nice blondie"

_Blondie_

_Blondie_

_Blondie..._

"D-don't call me that"

His grip on my neck tightens and I let out a small gasp "What'd you say? Blondie"

I felt tears run quickly at the side of my cheeks "D-don't...Call me-" I choke for air as his grip tightens even more

"I can call you whatever I want" He comes to my ear and whispers "You're my bitch now...Blondie" His tongue then runs aside my ear and he softly bites my earlobe

My soft cries are the only thing I can hear right now.

"Shut up" he whispers against my ear, he takes his hand and begins to knead my breast

"P-please...stop"

"Shut it blondie" He takes the knife and wipes it on my stomach, reminding me why I should stay quiet "Be grateful I like you're sweet rack". While kneading my breast he begins to lick my tears off my cheeks

"Stop...Please" I beg

"Did your boyfriend ever make you feel this good?" He chuckles a bit after that remark

I felt weak...Hopeless. Just like I felt with him. If all men do this to women, take away our innocence, peace of mind and use us like dolls, then I don't want to be with a man.

But then again...There's only one man that has my trust...One that I can be comfortable with alone...One that I don't mind if he looks at me...Talks to me...Touches me...

"Luce! What's taking so long?" I heard Natsu yell in the distance

"Yeah! I want food!" Yelled Happy as well

"N-Natsu..."

"Hm?" The man grunted against my neck

"Natsu!"

The man was startled "H-Hey! I told you to shut up!"

"NATSU! NATSU! NA-"

"SHUT UP I SAID!" The man slapped me to the floor, held me down by my wrists and covered my mouth with his "Only name you should be screamin' is mine" he sneered

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. I don't want to get raped...Not again...

Just when the man was leaning closer to my chest

BAM! A hurdle of fire went towards the man and threw him off me. I looked at the black silhouette coming towards me, I crawl back in fear

"Luce, you okay?" His face revealed from the shadows, his pink hair giving away his identity instantly, his onyx eyes filled with worry and concern for me

I cry and nod my head as he brought a hand towards me to pick me up. When I get to my feet I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at Natsu

"Thanks" I sniffle

"I swore that I'd protect you, and that's exactly what I'm gunna do"

I smile

"Hey!"

Natsu and I turn towards the voice

"Get your own broad! This one's...Mine!" The man threw his knife, aiming towards Natsu

I gasp and look in fear "Natsu!"

Natsu doesn't move an inch. Instead he catches the knife in between his two fingers and engulfs his hand in a flame. Melting the blade on contact

The man trembles

"Now, I suggest you apologize to Lucy" said Natsu rather darkly as he approached the man

The man trembles as Natsu steps closer and closer, his body completely in flames. His dark eyes giving off a strange reflection of the flames themselves...I would be lying if I said that Natsu didn't look appetizingly delicious. The flames blowing his open vest even farther open so I have the full view of his toned stomach. His strong arms, flexing as his hands are rolled up into fists. His strangely colored locks dance with the flames as the wind somehow joins in as well.

I look in complete amazement "Wow..." I whisper

Natsu brings his flaming arm and pushes the man up against the wall by his collar

"Apologize and maybe you'll still have a face" threatened Natsu

"L-look man we can split her alright?" The man stutters "You get her on the week I get her on weekends, whadya say?"

Natsu brought the man down from against the now dented brick wall. And bringing him a mere centimeters away from his face "Apologize" said Natsu in a rough and deep voice

I gulp. Scared at what the dragon-slayer does when angered

The man trembles and beads of sweat run down from his face as Natsu's flames come closer and closer to touching his skin. "Alright! Alright!" The man looks at me "Sorry..."

"Good" Natsu then punches the man back against the brick wall, creating a hole in the dense wall and leaving the man unconscious. Natsu's flames then disappear and he begins to walk towards me

"Woah..." I say amazed

"Yeah, that's what people get when they mess with my nakama"

"Thank you..." I blush

"No problem Luce!" Natsu gives a big fanged smile

I giggle

"What is going on he- What happened?!" Yelled Happy finally flying in

"I think we just completed the mission. Well Natsu did anyway"

"What? No way! Without you Lucy, we wouldn't have found this guy!"

Yeah...If I was thinking and staying alert I wouldn't have gotten attacked in the first place...Yet at the same time, coincidentally this man so happens to be the man we were looking for

"Wait" I add "The flyer says that there were two men"

"So..." said Happy

"Where's the other guy?" asked Natsu

Just then we heard a crash, we all turned around to find the cart and all it's products tipped over and a rather round looking man trying to tip-toe away

"Hey!" I yelled

The round man tried to escape

"I've got this" said Natsu. Natsu ran to catch up with the man and eventually got him tied up! We brought the other man from the brick rubble and tied him up as well.

"Well, let's turn these guys in and get that jewel!" Said Nastu

"Yeah! Then we can get some fish!"

"Yeah!" they screamed in unison

I only giggled as I followed them. Happy held the skinny man as he flew while Natsu carried the tubby one.

.

.  
When we finally arrived at the woman's house the authorities were already there to take the criminals to jail.

"Thank you for taking this mission" said the sweet old lady

"Oh, it was no problem at all" I smiled

"Here you go" the sweet lady handed me a bag of what I'm guessing was the reward of jewel "In there is 100,000 jewel"

"100 thou- Ma'am that is way too much. The flyer said 10,000 jewel"

"Oh sweet heart that was a small mistake. One little zero doesn't make a difference now does it?"

"Oh...Well...I- we are very grateful. Thank you"

"No, thank you. We've been looking for these bastards for months" her voice went from sweet and fragile to hard and ruthless

Natsu, Happy and I all look at her flabbergasted. How can such a sweet old lady use such a word?

"If you haven't noticed darling, I'm the chief around here. Which means I'm the chief of police as well, Chief Mable Cunnings"

"Eh?!" We said in unison

"But you're so tiny" pointed out Happy

"Shut it fur ball! I can put you in a cage and let you rot there"

Happy hid behind Natsu's pink hair in fear

"I don't get it. With your attitude and the cops why did you need us to capture those guys for ya?" Asked Natsu

"Do you know how much work it is to look for perverts around here? Would be nice if someone else did the work for a change"

I sweat-drop "Gee thanks" I comment

"Hey, I gave you the money didn't I? Now get out of here before I change my mind and take the money back"

"Nice working with ya!"

"Later!"

"See ya!"

And we ran off back to the train station...Well...Happy and I had to drag Natsu...More like bribe him with food

.

.  
On the train ride back Natsu's head was once again resting on my lap, Happy was out cold from a full stomach because of stop we made at a fish market...Huge mistake. And I was once again absent mindlessly playing with Natsu's hair and looking out the window.

"Mmm" Natsu went softly as he shuffled a bit

I look down at him and couldn't get over how calm he looked. Then his eyelids began to slowly flutter open "Luce..." he whispered

"Yeah?" I whispered back

"I'm sorry"

My brows furrowed in confusion "You didn't do anything wro-"

"Yeah I did" Natsu looked away from me "I didn't get there in time...That guy was already on top of you...I even smelled your tears"

My eyes went wide "Natsu...If anything it's my fault"

Natsu turned his head to face me and looked at me confused "What?"

"Natsu, I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't looking out for myself. If I was just aware on what was going on-"

Natsu lifted himself up from my lap and looked at me. Yeah, his face went blue from his motion sickness but he held it down "Listen humph!...Luce, it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention...I'm sorry. I swore...To protect you. And I failed"

I smile. Bring my hand up to his blue face and cup it "You didn't fail me...You saved me..."

My heart was skipping beats and my stomach was doing back flips! I never touched a man like this before...Talked to a man like this before...Looked at a man like this before...And I certainly never felt this way about a man before. I like this feeling...But what does it mean?

Natsu smiled and so did I. Natsu then fell against my lap once more out of exhaustion from his motion sickness. I giggled at him

Natsu...Natsu Dragneel...My hero

*Burp!* "Will you two be quiet?! Geez, a cat can't get some sleep around here?"

I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. I swear, I'm going to skin this cat alive

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Finally back from my first mission! It was pretty crazy for a first mission, but I don't mind. As long as I'm with Natsu-You know! To protect me and such! Yeah…Protect me…

I smile

"Natsu…" I mumble

"Luce?"

My eyelids shoot open from getting startled and I look around to see that I'm in the guild. Oh yeah…Were home already. Guess I…Must've…Fell…Asleep…My eyelids close once again

"Luce!"

I awake once again "Huh? Oh sorry Natsu *yawn* I'm just so tired" I rest my chin in the palm of my hand

"I can see that! You fell asleep on the train and when we got off you still wouldn't wake up! Happy and I had to carry you down here"

"Yeah, that wasn't fun either! Either my paws are shrinking or you're getting fat, Lucy" comments Happy flying out of nowhere

I felt a vein pop out on my forehead "Gee thanks" I said through my teeth

"No problem!" Says Happy

Just then I felt my elbow begin to slip and my head slowly began to reach the wooden bar

"Lucy!"

I awaken before the impact "Huh!?" I turn with tired eyes to face Mira "Oh *yawn* Hey Mira"

"I was going to ask you about your mission" The albino bar maid picks up a dirty mug and begins to wipe it down "But I can clearly see that you're too tired to even keep your head up"

I give a light smile and yawn "If I just had a place to stay around here. I would have a cozy, warm bed and cute room" I close my eyes and smile at the thought. I shouldn't of closed my eyes though, 'cause right then and there I felt my head begin to slowly give into gravity once more

I felt something, like a pair of arms, slide underneath my armpits and throw me over. I opened my eyes enough to see that it was Natsu *in all his tan and toned glory* throwing me over his shoulder

My eyes saw Natsu speak to Mira but my ears took in silence. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep once again and let my dreams cloud my mind

"Mmmm" I awoke once more and let the blurriness from my eyes fade. I quickly shoot my eyes open once I see that I'm not in the guild…But in what looks like a house…A very messy house

"Oh, you're awake!" I heard Natsu's voice in the distance

"Mmmm, wh-where am I?" I asked groggily as I sat up from where I was laying down. I looked around myself and found a small raggedy blanket covering me, actually keeping me warm.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Yelled Natsu from the distance again

"I-it's okay" I smile and look at the bed that I'm on. I then lay back down on what seems to be Natsu's hammock…It's not much but still I snuggle the pillow a bit. This may seem strange but I inhale the scent of it a bit

Fire and light smoke…Weird, I would've never thought that a person can have such a scent

It's intoxicating

I found myself sinking deeper and deeper into the soft cushion

"Hey Luce I'm glad your-"

I shoot up from my awkward actions and stare at the dragon slayer with pink cheeks

"Uhh…What were you-"

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" I say a bit too fast

Natsu raises his pink eyebrow "Um…Okay?"

I swallow to soak my dry throat *ahem* "So…Where am I?"

Natsu blinks…He's so cute when he blinks like that! God I sound like a physco…

"Oh, this is me and Happy's place! Welcome!" Natsu gives a fanged smile and of course I blush at his sweet gesture

"You kept falling asleep at the guild and you said you wanted a comfy bed to sleep in" Natsu scratches the back of his neck lightly and- BLUSHES!?

"I just thought- since you said if you can sleep in a comfy bed. I know it's not a bed, but that's all I got"

I smile "It's fine, really. Thank you" I quickly look around the small space "You have…Quite a lot of stuff here…"

"Oh yeah! These are just things I collect from missions and stuff. I like looking back at memories" Natsu gives another signature smile

I smile and get up from the hammock "Well, thanks for- you know, letting me sleep here and all"

"What?! You're leaving already?"

I open my eyes a bit wide and blush "Well…Yeah. I can't stay here forever"

"Sure you can!- I mean if you want…"

I smile "Thanks, but I think that it would be best if I got a place of my own"

Natsu pouts a bit

I smile "Maybe you can help me find a place around here?"

Natsu's face brightens "You mean, you're staying in Fiore!?"

I look at him shocked "Where else would I be going?"

"I thought you were _leaving_ leaving!"

I sweat drop at his child like actions and smile "Come on. Maybe with the jewel we earned we can find me a nice place"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Natsu grabs my hand and we race out the door. Even at his fast actions my world slowly slowed down taking in the scenery.

Natsu was holding my hand

His rough yet warm palm against mine

I couldn't stop blushing

As soon as I came back into reality, I found that we were both in town square. A crowd of bustling people, different shapes and sizes.

I also noticed that Natsu let go of my hand yet I can still feel the warmth of his palm in mine

It felt nice

"Well, let's look around for your future home Luce"

I give Natsu a determined look and nod

.

.

.

Person after person

Flyer after flyer

Apartment after apartment

And yet we came up with what we started

Nothing

I find the nearest bench and fall tiredly on it

"Wah! This is frusturating!"

Natsu falls on the bench as well and crosses his arms behind his head "I hear 'ya. I never knew looking for a place to live would be such a pain in the ass. That's why me and Happy built our house"

Yeah, that's why there's a tree in your house too…

"Well, there's one more place to look at. And if this one bombs I'm officially homeless" I sadden at the last part

"I won't let you be homeless!"

I look at Natsu as he shoots up from the bench with a determined look in his eye "If anything you'll live with me and Happy" Natsu takes his hand and reaches toward me to pick me up from the bench

I look at Natsu with wide eyes and smile. I reach for his hand-

"And if you do move in, Happy's just gunna have to deal with your weight"

I stop mid-action and felt a vein pop out on my forehead. I then grit my teeth and clench my hand into a fist

**WAM!**

I storm away from the bruised and twitching dragon slayer, leaving him on the ground, and taking the stares of scared by-standers

"Hmph! That stupid- I'm not fat! Him and his dumb cat!"

Raging on about Natsu's stupid choice of words I found myself in front of the apartment

I look at the flyer and back up at the street sign

"Strawberry street…Yupp this is the place" I hold up the flyer next to the building, matching the picture with the building itself "Yupp, this is definitely the place"

I step toward the door, inhale a deep breath and bring my hand up to knock on the door

"No one's there" Said a harsh voice behind me

Startled I turn around quickly to find an old tubby and wrinkly woman with glasses holding a bag of groceries "Oh, um do you live here?"

"Better, I own it. You're here for the apartment for rent aren't you?"

I nod in slight excitement "Can I have a look at it?"

The woman walked past me, took her key and opened the door.

I looked to find one staircase leading to a long platform and on each side of the platform stood two doors. One on the left, the other on the right

The woman turns toward me and hands me her groceries and her keys "Take my groceries to my apartment, it's the door on the left"

"Y-yes Ma 'me" I get a good grip on the bag of groceries and began to go up the stairs

"Lucy!"

I turn towards the entryway to find Natsu "Why did you hit me Luce?! That really hurt!" Said Natsu rubbing his scalp

I roll my eyes "Natsu I don't have *I lift the groceries from falling* time for this!"

Natsu raises his eyebrow

"Beat it pinky, she's doing me a favor"

Natsu looks down at the small woman "Who's the old hag?" he asks me

I open my eyes wide "Natsu! I am so so-"

"Yeah, yeah just take my groceries"

"Hey! Don't talk to Lucy like that! She's doing you a favor!"

"Natsu! It's fine!" I restarted my way up the stairs

"Luce! Don't let her push you around like that! Who is she to tell you what to do!?"

"I'm her new landlord! And I'd respect it if you didn't use that tone with me!"

I nearly dropped the groceries "Y-you mean…I got it!?"

"Yeah…Only 'cause you were the only one that I let through the front door"

I finally make my way up the stairs and to the apartment of the landlady. I set the groceries on the floor in front of her door and she began to make her way up the stairs

"I don't get it, why didn't anybody else get the apartment?" I asked

"Well, mostly because no one had the guts to stand up to me like your friend over there did. If you weren't asking for the apartment, I'd give it to him"

I look towards Natsu and he looks back at me and smiles "You're welcome Luce!"

I slightly sweat-drop. He's gunna get me back for me punching him…I know it

"Well, here 'ya go" My new landlady *Love the sound of that* Throws me my new apartment keys "Follow my rules and I won't kick you out" She bends down and picks up her groceries, as she's about to go inside I ask her

"What are the rules?"

She turns to me before closing her door "Don't make too much noise. I doubt you and pinky over there are gunna stay friends for long. If you get my drift" She smiles and closes her door

Natsu and I look at each other, I quickly blush and look away

Natsu makes his way up the stairs and next to me "Hm, I wonder what she meant by that"

This guy is a freaking brick! Covered in cement!

I clear my throat "I-I don't know"

"Well c'mon! Let's see the new place!"

I nodded

With anticipation and excitement, I slowly entered the key and turned the lock, hearing it click open.

I closed my eyes to let the anticipation grow and I quickly opened the door

My smile quickly fades

The walls are gray and peeling, there's a broken chair and moth-eaten couch dead center, and the dusty curtains are blocking out all the sunlight

"Wow, this place looks like a dump" comments Natsu

"You're one to talk!"

I then hear another door open "Oh yeah! The rent's 70,000 jewel a month! Bring it by tomorrow, or you can kiss your new home good-bye!" And she slams the door once again

My body falls a bit limp and I hang my head "Great, I'm about to be kicked out of my new apartment"

"Don't worry Luce!" Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder "We'll get the jewel from the reward and fix the place up" Natsu smiles

And so do I

"And we can do all of that after you buy me something to eat" smiled Natsu

"WHAT!?"

"You punched me! You owe me something!"

"What I owe you is another punch to the head!"

"Aww! C'mon Luce!" Yelled Natsu running away from my new apartment

Can someone please explain to me why I like this idiot?

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Sorry for the long wait,internet's down. But I'm gunna try my best to upload chapters!)**

** Stay Tuned**


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

After a week of furniture hauling, wallpapering, food shopping, utensil gaining, and lots and lots of cleaning my apartment has finally come together

CRASH!

Sort of...

"Natsu!"

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu shouts back from the distance

"What was that?"

"Umm...Nothing" I hear the shoveling of broken pieces

I roll my eyes and walk to the crash site and standing there was the guilty party. Natsu Dragneel, a broken lamp and vase

"Natsu! I just bought those!"

"I'm sorry! The lamp cord thing got tangled around my feet and I don't know how the vase got tied into this!- sorry Luce"

"Urgh! Hold on!"

I walk away from the scene to fetch my trusty broom and pan. My NEW trusty broom and pan. As I walk to the kitchen I couldn't help but look out my window and noticed how bright it was outside

I smile

It's actually hard to believe my past nowadays. It's been a couple of months since I escaped and I still can't believe how much I've missed out over the years because of him...

Light tear droplets fall to my tiled floor

"Lucy! Do I have to clean this u- what's wrong?" says Natsu walking in "Im sorry I broke your stuff! I didn't think it meant that much to you..." Natsu scratches his head a bit worriedly

I let out a soft giggle and rub my eyes to rid of the water flowing through them

"No, no its not that" *sniff* I look at Natsu with a smile " I was just...thinking"

I reached for my main objective, the broom and dust pan and I look back up at Natsu. I just smile and walk towards the mess. He gave me the cutest confused expression ever  
"Huh? If you're that happy that I did this then maybe I should break your things more often" he gives a giant smile and crosses his arms behind his head as he follows me to the bedroom

I felt a vein pop out on my head "Don't even think about it Dragneel" I sneered

I bend down, pick up the broken pieces and walked back to the kitchen to dump my first mess in my first apartment. I put away the broom and dust pan and take a nice long look at the place

I've got my bedroom set up with a nice queen mattress, a dresser and mirror, my small divider/counter sits in between my room and the kitchen. My kitchen has its average fridge, a few cabinets, sink, and counter. And the rest of my space sits a small couch and a desk. The rest of the place is the bathroom, it's a pretty huge bathroom.

"It came out pretty nice" commented Natsu, disturbing my gazing

"Yeah, couldn't do it without you, thanks"

"No problem Luce" Natsu walks over to my bed and falls on it exhaustedly. No sound comes from the comforted fall "Ahhh...your bed is comfy"

"Well I wouldn't know because someone else is dominating it!"

Natsu snuggles more into my bed

I sit next to his laying muscular body "Wouldn't it make sense for me to lay on my bed for the first time?"

Natsu rolls over "Go for it, who's stopping you?"

I look at him wide eyed with a slight blush on my cheeks "A-are you serious? No way!"

Natsu sits up "Why are you getting all flustered? Don't you wanna sleep in your bed?"

"Not with you in it!" I thought that was bit harsh...

Natsu looks at me a bit confused "What's the difference if I'm on it?"

I blush even harder. So hard I felt the heat through my cheeks "A guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed? Are you seriously that dense?"

Natsu blinks his wide eyes and shrugs "Who said we had to sleep, just lay down" he lays back down and pats the spot next to him

Im about to lay down with a guy...not what I would expect of myself...

"Better hurry up, I'm getting tired by the second"

"So?"

"Lucy, I'm a dragon. That means I'm dominate, which means when I sleep I usually take the bed for myself"

I lose. There's no way out. I either lay down with Natsu or forever face the fact that my bed is Natsu's...forever!

I quickly lay down and let the mattress and comforter sink in as I let my muscles relax

"Mmmm this does feel good"

"Told ya" Natsu adds

"Oh shut up"

"Just admit I was right"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

Natsu rolls over and hovers over me, holding me by my wrists and looking down at me with those hypnotizing onyx eyes of his

My heart dropped. A man is holding me, against a mattress and hovering over me preventing my escape.

Just like he did

Even though I was in the same situation with him with Natsu it felt...different. Like I wanted him there. I wasn't moving, I couldn't! I was paralyzed in that position because I didn't wanna move. I wanted to be like this...with Natsu. Even though it sounds strange, I saw a certain possessiveness in his eyes as he held me down and I admit it

It was sexy

Natsu then comes closer towards my face, his lips slowly approaching mine, I feel his light breath as I steady mine, my heart is beating 100x a minute.

This is it

I'm going to kiss him and he's going to kiss me... And I'm gunna let him because Natsu isn't him. Natsu is Natsu and he would never hurt me

Never

Then everything began to fade. Literally everything was going away!

"N-no..." I mumble. I lazily open my eyelids to find that it was all a dream and that I actually fell asleep on my bed

I was a bit disappointed.

"It was all a dream..." I said softly

I sit up and felt something move against me

It was Natsu. His arm was slung over my waist lighty. Not too clingy but still... It was enough to make me blush and smile

"Close enough" I say to no one in particular

I lay back down next to the snoring human lizard and snuggle a bit closer to him. He is asleep right? He won't know. I pray he is asleep because he would never let me live this down

I smile again at the position were in

Well, he did say he was dominant...but it was all a dream...sadly, it was all a dream

I felt my eyelids fall once more and I fall asleep again. In the trusting arms of Natsu Dragneel

I just wish it could've of lasted longer.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Please Stay Tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did; oh the things I would add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

My eyelids lazily opened as the sun sneaked its way past the creases of my curtains and the cold wind kissed my exposed toes

"Mmm" Natsu was right. This bed is comfy. I snuggle closer to my pillow and blanket. But something felt different. The warmth I felt before was gone.

I slowly sat up to see if Natsu was still being generous enough to donate his natural body heat

Sadly, I knew something felt different . Natsu was gone

As I looked around the room the only thing out of place was an open window.

I felt a bit of disappointment and pouted

I took a gaze around the apartment again and began to think

Thinking about my past

Present

And future

I smile "Can't believe I actually made it this far"

Before my eyes started to water I already wiped them

I inhaled and slowly exhaled  
"New beginnings Lucy...New beginnings"

I rose from my comfy spot and headed toward my bathroom to start a morning routine

I walked into my new bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I smile and reached for the toothpaste and toothbrush. I held the two items determinedly

"My first morning routine"

~Almost an hour later~

Kay, so I bathed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got out of my pjs into a v-neck shirt, a skirt and some ankle high boots.

"I'm ready for the day"

*Grrrr* went my stomach

"Almost... Let's see what I have to eat"

I walk to my kitchen and open my fridge to find that it was empty

*Grrr* went my stomach again

"Great now what am I gunna eat?"

"What?! You have no food?!"

I turn towards the voice to find Natsu on my bed,legs crossed  
"Wha-How did you get in here?!"

"The window"

The window? Who goes through the window? "Can you at least knock!"

"Hey! I helped you get this place and I was the first to sleep over so technically I live here" and he crossed his arms behind his head in triumph

"Unless you're willing to pay rent, get out"

"Cruel" sad Natsu sadly

*Sigh* "Alright help me get food and maybe I'll consider in letting you sta-"

Natsu grabbed me by the wrist and began to rush me out of my house

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"We're gunna find food! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but slow down!" Natsu and I are rushing through hoards of people,bumping into them as we go, it was like a maze of bodies!

"And we're here!" Natsu came to a halt in front of...the guild?

"Natsu! You dragged me out here for nothing!"

"No I didn't! The guild always has food and Mira is always willing to make some" Natsu licked his lips hungrily...his suddenly noticeable lips...they're chapped and a bit rough looking but yet so appetizing all at the same time

"Lucy!"

I shake my head from the gaze "Huh- y-yeah"

"You okay?" Natsu asked worriedly. His onyx eyes looking at me with concern. His pink eyebrow raised in question. I've never met someone who looked so cute confused, maybe because I was locked in a cell for half of my life

I caught myself staring and immediately blushed "I'm fine just...Hungry! Yupp! I'm Hungry! Lets go in!" I quickly push the guild doors open and run for a seat at the bar.

Mira walks up from behind the bar while wiping down a beer mug.

"Hey Lucy, how's the new apartme-what's wrong?"

I look up at her and quickly turn away when I realized the heat on my face

I can tell that Mira's concerned look turned into a giant grin "Something happened!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mira turned me around to face her "Details,now!"

I blush even harder "Look nothing happened okay!"

"What's going on?" asks Levy coming out of nowhere

My eyes go wide "Wh-where did you come from?!"

"Doesn't matter, what's going on?" asked Levy once more

"Lucy likes Natsu but is too shy to do anything" answered Mira

I turned red! Stuttering, trying to find the words but there were none. Because-

"You like Natsu!?" I slapped my palm over Levy's mouth

"Shhh!" I instructed

Levy's eyes sparkled as she threw a squeal into my palm. Mira squealed as well

"I was right wasn't I!" said Mira in triumph

I turn towards Mira, my hand still over Levy's mouth

"How did you know?" I asked

"Woman's intuition and you looked like a walking cherry with that face" Mira giggles

I shook my head in defeat and turned back towards Levy who's eyes were still sparkling "Are you finished?" I asked

She nodded quickly

I removed my hand

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

I grabbed Levy by her wrist, said bye to Mira and dragged that blue haired geek out of there

"Hey! Where are we going?" asked Levy while I dragged her through the streets

"I don't know! Somewhere, where Natsu can't hear us!"

I pulled Levy into an alley that led to the park

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't want to say anything, knowing my answer and knowing Levy she would deny it in a heartbeat

"Well?" she urged on "Why didn't yo-

"Do you think Natsu would want this! Look at me Levy! Think about what we've been through. I'm impure. Used. No one wants that" I felt the tears begin to rise

"All because of him! Because of him I'm scared that I won't be able to trust or even love Natsu the way I want to"

The tears streaming their way down my cheeks, non stop. Everything that's been bottled up, I'm finally letting it out

"I don't want him to think bad of me. To think that I'm disgusting. Natsu even said I had 'his' scent! I even smell like him!"

"Stop!" Levy screamed

I look at her startled "L-levy"

I heard her cries "Just stop it okay. It's a lie, all of it!"

Levy raised her head to me and I watch as her clear tears fall  
She slowly walks towards me and stops

"That's a lie because *sniffle* Gajeel loves me. I thought the same thing, no one would want me. But in the end Gajeel was there to pull me into reality. He's not a prince charming" she lightly smiles "But he loves me and that's enough" tears fell from Levy's eyes yet...she was smiling  
"I know you don't trust men. But give him a chance. Give yourself a chance to trust him" Levy comes to me in a hug "I promise it will all be worth it"

I hug her back and we separate, wiping our tears in the process

"Levy, Natsu said I had 'his' scent...I dont want it" I clenched my fists tightly together "I want it gone "

Levy looked at me with bit of blush on her cheeks

I look at her in question "What?"

Levy squirms a bit

I walk up to her "Tell me"

"Well..there is a way to get rid of his scent-"

Music to my ears and my eyes go wide in surprise. My heart fluttering in happiness "What!? Really! Tell me!"

"I can't do it only a dragon slayer can.."

"Well what is it?"

Levy blushes and squirms even more

"Levy..."

She looks up at me

I raise my eyebrow

"I can't!" Admitted Levy

"Why not?"

"I just can't say it okay! Either way the only person to help you is Natsu"

Natsu...why Natsu? "Why Natsu? Why not Gajeel or Wendy?"

"Cause Gajeel is mine! and Wendy's a girl- look you'll understand when you find out how it's done"

"Wait wh-"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. You're gunna have to go to Natsu. Trust me, you'll thank me"

"Well okay then. I will! Thanks levy!"

"Good luck!"she yelled in the distance

Good luck for what? It's painless right? I mean, what does it take to get rid of a scent?...Guess I'll find out soon. And I ran, ran to the guild to finally let my past go and let my future take over

But the stupidest decision I've ever made? Was leaving my best friend alone in an alley.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Sorry for the long wait, this internet man! Gah! Please Stay tuned!)**

**Review, if you please**


	13. Chapter 13

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

When I left the alley I ran towards the guild. Right when I approached the doors they opened and revealed-

"Natsu" I said breathlessly

"Woah, hey Luce. Where were you? I was looking for you"

He was...looking for me?

"I uh- can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"Uhh sure"

"Okay...come over and I'll tell you"

"Um okay"

I smiled and ran for my apartment to clean it up a bit. But by the time I opened my door Natsu was already there!

"Hey Luce, what took you so long?" he said as he played with a feather in the air while he layed on my bed

I couldn't even be mad, this was something serious I wanted to ask him

Come on Lucy! Just ask him!

"Um Natsu.." I walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him

"What's up Lucy?" He asked concerned as he sat up

Just spit it out!

"Remember in the infirmary when you told me that I smelled like...'him'"

Natsu came closer and took a whiff "Yeah and you still do. Hate to tell you but I hate it"

Gee thanks

"I know and so do I. The last thing I wanna do is to smell like him"

"What are you getting at?"

Say it!

"And Levy told me that dragon slayers can change the scent of an average human..."

"Uhh... Lu-"

SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!

"Natsuwillyouchangemyscent?"

Natsu stared at me blankly

"Rewind and play it back in slow-motion" he instructed

I inhaled and exhaled. I looked into Natsu's eyes and asked "Natsu, will you change my scent?"

Natsu never looked so...clueless

"Change your scent? How the hell do you do that?"

I stared at Natsu in complete disbelief

"Wha- you don't know?!" I asked shocked

Natsu scratched his head a bit "Nah I don't think so. Who told you that I could change it?"

"L-Levy"

"Levy? Why would Levy know about something like that? Anyway, why me?"

I was surprised. I mean really surprised. To ask someone a question that they should know the answer to, just to find out that they don't know jack!

"Well she said it had to be a dragon slayer. And it couldn't be Gajeel because he was hers and Wendy's a girl"

Natsu scratched his head and wracked his brain

"Scent...Scent..." he mumbled as he thought "Changing a scent..."

I stood there anxiously awaiting his answer

.

.

God! Was it that difficult?! We've been here for hours and he's still got nothing!

"Okay Natsu just forget I asked you" I said anoyyed

"No! I know this!" he sounded pretty confident

While I stood there watching a thinking Natsu there was a knock at my door

"Who?" I asked behind the door

"It's Gray and Gajeel" said Gray

I unlocked the door and turned the knob and sure enough Gray and Gajeel were there

"Hey, heard that you an Natsu need a little lesson" said Gray

"A lesson in what?" I asked them both

"You know...Stuff..." smirked Gray as he sat down in my rolling chair and Gajeel stood next to Natsu

"What the hell is salamander doing?" asked Gajeel

"Oh, I asked him to change my scent and he doesn't know how to do it" I answered while I closed the door

Gajeel and Gray look at eachother and burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Yeah! Whats so funny?!" Said Natsu

Gajeel rested his elbow on Natsu's head "You are one sad excuse of a dragon slayer"

Natsu came out from being Gajeel's stool "Shut up metal face. I know how to do it"

Gajeel raised his eyebrow while Gray and I stare at Natsu awaiting his answer

Gajeel laughs again "You're full of it salamander! You don't know shit!"

"Shut up! Who asked you!" Argued Natsu

"Shrimp did!"

"Levy told you?!" I say shocked. That traitor!

"Well the reason that were here is to try to explain to you and Natsu how to do it. Cause Natsu is too stupid to do anything right" informed Gray

"Shut it ice cube!" Said Natsu

"Do what?"I asked

"You do know what you have to do to change a human's scent right?" Gajeel asked Natsu

Natsu shrugged his shoulders

"You are such a dumbass"

Gray chuckles

"What do you have to do?" I asked

"Geehee" went Gajeel

I looked at Gray

"Don't look at me, I'm not a dragon slayer I just brought pierced face over here"

A vein pops on Gajeel's forehead

"Well? What do you have to do?" I ask. Natsu looks away and crosses his arms

Gajeel smirked "Natsu has to fuck your brains out and you two gotta become mates"

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Ding! Process complete!

Natsu and I turned to eachother and turned away faster than light!

Silence

"Oh come on! Grow a pair and just do it!" said Gajeel "You do know how to do it right? Or do I gotta explain that to you too" smirked Gajeel

"I think you should, Natsu doesn't know how to do a lot of things" laughed Gray

"I know how to do it you asshole!" said Natsu

I turned towards Gajeel, grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him into my bathroom

I lock the door with a click

"Is there no other way?!" I asked

"Damn, for a bunny girl you got a hell of a grip" Gajeel leans against the wall and crosses his arms

"Answer the question!"

"No, you either fuck or stay with that other dudes scent"

"Well what does it mean to be mates?"

Gajeel rolls his eyes"When you're mates it's like husband and wife but for life"

"FOR LIFE?!"

"Yes FOR LIFE! It's done after you guys are done screwing. Natsu's gunna bite you and claim you as his. That means your scent and Natsu's scent will be turned into one and 'his' scent will be gone"

"So I can't be with anyone else for the rest of my life?" I asked

"You can but Natsu would eventually find you and then find the person you're with and rip their head off" Gajeel gives a fanged smile

My jaw dropped "Talk about being jealous"

"Well you are his mate"

"Correction, I will be"

"You're gunna go through with it?"

"Well...I don't mind if he doesn't and I wanna get rid of 'his' scent...Plus I do like Natsu so it all kinda plays out. Only thing is that I haven't known him for long but since he's gunna be my mate we have the rest of our lives to get to know eachother"

"Bleck! Mushy crap. But you got guts,fucking a dragon is gunna be nuts"

"Did you do it with Levy?..." I asked him shyly

Is that...Blush on Gajeel's cheeks?!

"T-that's private!" he stutters and turns away from me

I giggle "Oh come on! Just te-"

"Oi! You two talking or taking a shower?!" asked Gray while pounding on the door

"We're almost done!" I yell

"Does that mean they're taking a shower?" I heard Natsu say on the other side "Gajeel! You metal faced fuck tard! Don't shower with my mate!"

*Bam!* Natsu breaks down the door

"Natsu! That was new!" I yell

"Y-you guys weren't showering?" he asks

"No!" I yell

"Completely dry" adds Gajeel

Gray bursts into laughter "You really know how to pick 'em Lucy!" Gray continues with his howling laughter

Natsu growls and tackles Gray to the floor

I stare at the broken door in disbelief.

"Well, If that's all you needed to ask me-"

I snap out of it and back into reality "No wait!"

"What now?" said Gajeel a bit anoyyed

"Um, where's Levy?"

"I don't know, probably at Fairy Hills. Last time I saw her was in that alley"

"Oh...Did you walk her to Fairy Hills?"

"Pft, no. She said she was capable of walking herself, plus she was too chicken to come and explain to you and Natsu "the procedure"

"Oh...Okay" I answer. As long as she's safe

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just making sure"

"Alright, we're out of here" said Gray as he pinned Natsu by sitting on his back in triumph

"W-what? You're leaving?" They can't leave! Not yet! I have so many more questions!

"Yeah, we're not gunna watch! Watch it Natsu, Lucy's a perv" said Gray as he got up

"Am not!" I yell while blushing

"Yeah, yeah" said Gray "Oi! Gajeel! Let's go"

"Don't tell me what to do ice prick"

"Yeah, yeah, only Levy can do that" laughed Gray

"What did you say?!" yelled Gajeel as they both exited

And they were gone. Just like that

Gray and Gajeel...left me and Natsu...Alone...Together...With no one around...Just the two of us...Me and him...Alone...

Oh god, what did I just get myself into!?

Well the only way to get rid of 'his' scent is to DO Natsu...It doesn't sound bad right?

*You'refucking a dragon, pft! Good luck* said my subconscious

"I'm gunna be so sore in the morning" I shut my trap! "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yupp" answered Natsu "And you are"

I turned towards Natsu "Natsu...I-" and that's when I really got a look at him...A REALLY good look

Natsu turned towards me, his eyes now a golden color, a haze of lust clouds him and he slowly approached me, making me back up and fall against the bed, he lightly climbes on top and hovers over me. Surprisingly I don't resist because I want this and I'm with the person I want to do it with. I'm completely comfortable

"I'm not gunna force you" said Natsu in a rather...husky voice "But once I start, I can't stop" he admits

I got a little nervous "Why can't you stop?" I ask

"I can't...I can't...not until you're mine"

I felt my heart do back flips! Even though it sounds possessive, I strangely like it...a lot

"I...like you Natsu"

Oh god I said it.

I actually said it! Finally! Freaking finally!

"I hope you know that. That means I trust you" I smile. I'm glad I finally told him. Finally!... But will will he say? How would he react? Oh god! I wish I could take it back now!

Natsu smiles, his larger fangs showing through "I like you too Luce and I'm glad you do"

He likes me back?! I could just die! My heart can't possibly take it!

We hug. We hug against the very thing were going to begin the process. When we separate, we look at eachother. And before I know it, our tongues are playing with eachother and making my insides explode with happiness and enjoyment

His hunger excites me, the way his tongue flicks in my mouth, the way he holds me, how he talks, acts and especially looks

I take my hands and bring them up to his toned arms

We separate and look at eachother, his eyes back to onyx

"Be gentle" I whisper

"Sorry Luce" His eyes transition themselves back to gold "No promises"

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(I felt bad for making you guys wait sho long for the chapters, shooo here are TWO CHAPTERS :D! XD! Please stay tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	14. Chapter 14

Sadly,** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Panting...

Sweating...

Moans that echoed through the ceiling

My lungs gasping trying to find fresh,cool air but instead all they have to go on is this hot and steamy current surrounding us.

"Mmmmmmm" escapes a moan from my lips as Natsu finds his way from my neck down towards my still concealed breasts

"Can't have this blocking my way" he smirks hungrily

Natsu takes his sneaky hand up my shirt and plucks at my bra. I hiss at his teasing

He looks at me with those hypnotic golden orbs of his as the light reflects off of them beautifully

He climbs up from his position below and catches my lips and tongue in a kiss. A rather long kiss, as if he were exploring my mouth

I would've of never thought in a million years that me, Lucy Heartfilia would be sharing movement and moments with a man. Especially one that holds the ability to use dragon slayer magic. Just knowing that he can be so fierce yet gentle is mind bottling.

I love it

Natsu breaks and looks at me

"You ready?" the light flows through his golden eyes making them bright and translucent.

I could stare at them for hours

"Yeah" I whispered "I'm ready"

"Good" he smirked

Then in a matter of seconds Natsu had ripped open my shirt,popped off my bra and took my right breast into his mouth

I immediately gasp. His warm tongue traces over my nipple smoothly

My eyes roll back in ecstasy. I bite down on my bottom lip as he takes in what he can.

"Mmmm... Natsu" I moan

He begins to suck even harder. Needing something to hold on to I take a handful of that crazy pink hair of his and I lightly tug on it. Grasping as much as I can while he satisfies

I felt him smirk against my fragile skin. Then out of hunger, Natsu took a light nip at my nipple then let go my breast all together with a nice 'pop'

I knew that he left a mark and that it would be sore in the morning. But I didn't care, it felt fucking great!

Natsu licks his lips "Mmmm...you taste good Lucy. Wonder what else tastes even better" as he spoke, I took a peek at his fangs as they poked out of his mouth a bit

"Aww wouldn't wanna leave this one alone" Natsu smirks again and takes my left mound into his hot mouth as well. Giving it the same treatment as the last.

Natsu releases my breast and watches me as I regain control my body and moans.

Suddenly with no warning, Natsu pulls me down toward him. My legs over his shoulders and his face rather close to my womanhood.

"Natsu...what are you-"

"Shh this won't hurt Luce...I promise" he whispers

I gulp. I would love to feel the pleasure that Natsu wants to throw at me but some of the things that Natsu is doing are new to me... I don't know how to rea- what is he doing? I began to feel a slow tug of my skirt and underwear. I look down to see Natsu stripping me of my skirt and underwear!

My cheeks were hurting from the heat forming

I did the most professional and calm way of things to handle my reaction

"Eeeeep!" I squeal as I back away to the other far corner of the bed bringing my legs up and hugging them in the process

Natsu looks at me a bit shocked "A-are you okay?"

Oh. My. God. I'm shaking! I don't want Natsu to think he did anything wrong!

Natsu approaches me closer with a concerned face "Did I do something wrong?" He asks

"No! You...didn't do anything. It's just...I've never done that before..." I hug my legs even closer, trying to bury my face in the crook of my knees

Natsu sits down next to me and puts his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry Luce. I didnt- I wasn't thinking...Do you still wanna go through with this?"

My head shoots up "Yes!-I er- mean yeah. I want _his_ scent to be as if it never existed" I admit honestly

Natsu smirks then comes down to my level and kisses me. I melt away in it. Soon enough my clothes were gone and so were Natsu's.

He stood back taking in my slender figure. And I blushed as I saw how...big he was

**'Gah! I'm blushing just thinking about it!'**

Natsu's golden orbs cut through my brown ones as he stared at me hungrily

"Ready?" He asks in a rather husky voice

"Mhm" I nod a bit nervously

Natsu climbs on top of me and slowly enters.

I wince. It's still sore from...Well...you know.

Slowly Natsu finds his rhythm. My moans follow along as well.

Oh. My. God. Is this what 'making love' feels like?

Natsu's sweat, I can almost feel it merging with mine. Our natural scents are combining, kicking _his _scent out of the picture, off of my body and off of me. Forever

His large, rough hands grasp my hips firmly as he brings me down with him. Our hot flesh slapping together in loud claps

"Mmmm-uhhh-Natsu" I moan out biting my lip.

"You're...amazing" he breathes

My moans grew louder against with Natsu's.

"Ohhhh, Natsu!"

"Mmmm, Lucy!"

His skin was hot to the touch, making my insides melt. It felt so good! Too good! I didn't know what to do! Should I moan louder?! Should I take over?!...Screw it

I let my mind wander away and I let the sweet bliss of pleasure take over me.

Coming to my climax I brought my nails down Natsu's firm and toned back. He grunted

I moaned loudly as my climax was reached. And he bit me, hard. Burying his moan into the crook of my neck

My mouth opens to let out a light moan of pain and pleasure

Natsu bites even harder, giving his climax a few seconds to finish and settle down. A slight pain escapes from the wound. I felt my blood escaping through the holes his overgrown fangs had left behind.

He released his teeth from my sore flesh. And began to lick the blood from the bite.

I moaned softly, he lightly smirked knowing he's done a good job of pleasing me and changing my scent.

After a few hard breathers Natsu lightly rolls to the side and lets his arm spread out

"Woah" he breathes. "That was awesome" he turns to me. My once soft paled face now pink and sweaty. He takes his hand and removes a wet strand of hair from my face.

I look into his original black orbs and smile.

I find the little strength to crawl to his side and plant a soft kiss on his lips

"Thank you" I lightly whisper

Natsu smiles, and out of nowhere brings me in a hug. We're now cuddling, letting sleep take over

***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

My eyes shoot open with Natsu's

"Eh! I told you to keep it down! The whole block could here ya!" Screamed my landlord from outside of the door

Natsu and I turned to each other and lightly snickered

"Sorry!" I lightly yelled back

"Yeah, yeah! Just put a muzzle on it will ya?!" And her footsteps receded until we heard the slam of her door

"Well that was a mood killer" said Natsu breaking the silence. He gets up, puts on his boxers and heads towards the bathroom "Potty break, don't miss me too much" he says before smiling at me and closing the door

I smile and slowly bring my knees up and hug them.

I can't believe I just did that.

**But look on the bright side Lucy, you've got the guy, his scent, your friends/family, a happy home and most importantly your freedom. What more could you ask for?**

Even though I'm sore all over, just got yelled at for fucking too loudly and just went through a 'process' with Natsu something in the back of my mind kept bugging me. As if I should check on something...Or someone

But who?

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Sorry I've been late! Gahh! I'm not that good at writing lemons '^-^ I hope I did okay though. I know this story is long but just you guys wait! It gets even better and crazier! ;D! Please stay tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did, oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

"Ahhhhhahahaha!" Mira squealed

I sat at the bar embarrassingly as I tried to 'shhh' her

"Mira!" I whispered loudly "keep it down!" jeez wake up the dead with that pitch

"I'm sorry Lucy" she giggles "but I just can't believe that you and Natsu...EEEPP!" she begins to turn pink

I blush madly "Will you stop mentioning it!"

It's bad enough I had to go through a 'process' with Natsu but it would be nice if Mira stopped shouting it through the whole guild

"Mentioning what?" asked Erza coming up to the table

Mira turns to me with a light face of shock "you didn't tell her?"

"I'm still wondering how you found out" okay, who opened their big mouth and told Mira!?

"Find out about what?" asked Erza

"What Natsu did to lucy" Mira informed

"Lucy, what idiotic shantics has Natsu done"

I sweat drop "he hasn't done anything wrong. He just-"

"NATSU HAD SEX WITH LUCY!" Mira quickly put her hand over her mouth

Oh no...

The secret was out. Let out by certain albino take over mage.

All eyes found me and then slowly clocked towards Natsu

"Um" I squeaked

Then all hell broke loose

"YOU AND NATSU DID WHATTT?!" said all the girls in unison

"CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE BALLS SALAMANDER! HAHAHA!" laughed Gajeel

"SHUT UP METAL MOUTH!" roared Natsu

"Told you they lllllllliiiiikkkke eachother!" bragged Happy

I tuned back into my raid with the girls. And you can say I felt a bit...claustrophobic?...okay a lot of claustrophobia is going on here. They literally have me trapped against the bar. My back hurts just pressing against it so much

"Lucy! Out of all people?!" said the shocked Evergreen

"Didn't you just join the guild like 2 months ago?" asked Mira's sister, Lisanna

"That didn't seem to matter to Natsu" said Erza...is that blush I peek on her cheeks?

"Lucky! I wonder how long it would take Juvia and Gray-sama to-" Juvia's eyes went wide a little at the possibility "Eeeeeeeeeeepppp" she squealed loudly

"What did it feel like-" Cana came closer "To do a dragon" she whispered

Yet all the girls seemed to hear and move closer

My face flushed and my mind went completely blank

How the hell am I supposed to answer that without giving all the girls a mental picture?!

Wait..Now that I took a real good look, I noticed that not all the girls were there...Where was-

Before I could even say anything else, Natsu pushed all the girls out of the way, grabbed my wrist and hauled me outta there

The girls and guys of the guild looked at us shocked

"GOING FOR A SECOND ROUND SALAMANDER?!" YELLED GAJEEL

"SHUT UP, GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled back

"NOW THAT'S MAN!"

"YOU THINK YOU AND LUCY ARE THE ONLY ONES?! JUST WAIT TILL ME AND JUVIA GET AT IT!" Yelled Gray from afar

My guess is that Juvia fainted right then and there. Those guys even compete with sex? Wow, they are best friends

Once the guild was out of sight, and apparently shouting range, Natsu was bringing me to...my own apartment?

"Natsu, why are we-"

"One" he said a bit breathlessly "To get away from the chaos"

Okay that's understandable.

My heart was beating from adrenaline and from the fact that Natsu was actually taking me away from someplace..It's like a true fairytail..except my prince in shining armor was a dragon slayer with pink hair and fire abilities...Yeah that's good enough for me.

Finally we stopped in front of my apartment a bit out of breath

"Okay is there anything else?" I asked curious. Something seemed...off

"Yeah, Gajeel is gunna meet us here at any second"

Speak of the freakin devil

"Good you're here, bunny girl" says Gajeel walking up to us

I look at both of them "okay, what's going on?"

Gajeel crosses his arms and looks at me seriously "Shrimp is missing"

Shrimp? " Can we use real names please"?"

"it's Levy" answered Natsu

I looked toward him

"What's wr-"

"She's gone"

I knew something was missing...My best friend. Out of all people?

"W-..what?" I said slightly on the verge of tears

"She's gone...We don't know-"

"Oh I think I do" Gajeel turns to me "And I think bunny-girl knows too"

My eyes went wide "No..." I whispered "He couldn't have...Not her...not here!"

"What's going on!?" Said Natsu, lost

I turn to Natsu in tears "He has her..." I turn to Gajeel "He took Levy..."

Tears ran down my cheeks.

"He took her...Because I left her alone...I left her...It's my fault...It's my fault!"

I fell to my knees in tears

He had found us...He found Levy...No...What more can she take in that hell of a place?..All because I wanted to play princess...

Ever feel your heart stop? While you were still breathing?

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Sorry for such the late updates :) I promise I'll get back on track! Just give me a chance to make it up to you guys! And I promise you won't regret it! Love you guys!)**

**Review, if you please**


	16. Chapter 16

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

"What are we gunna do?" I asked Natsu worriedly

I couldn't stand waiting. Waiting. Not knowing what that sicko is doing to Levy right now. Especially because she escaped…

I grabbed Natsu by his arms and shook him "WHAT. ARE. WE. GUNNA. DO!" I yelled desperately

Gajeel spun me around and slapped Natsu "Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled

"Why the hell did you slap me!?" Yelled Natsu

"Cause she's a chick!" Gajeel argued

"WILL YOU TWO JUST PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled

They both turned to me. I swear they both have the attention span of a goldfish

"Look, yelling at each other won't help us save Levy. We need a plan and we need it now" I answered

Gajeel and Natsu both gave me a determined look

"Let's go to the guild, we'll definitely need back up" I added

"I don't care, as long as we save shrimp" Gajeel answered as he walked out of the apartment

"He must be really hurt" I added

Natsu turned to me with a sort of, saddened look. First I've ever seen it

"I'd be mad too, if someone took my mate" he answered

I smile "C'mon let's go to the guild"

.

.

.

Natsu and I arrived at the base of Fairytail. As soon as we opened the doors, we were bombarded with questions

"Lucy!"

I turned to see a concerned Mira and most of the girls at the bar

Most…

I look at Natsu as he walks over to the guys to fill them in as well. I turn back towards my path to the girls and arrive at the bar

"Oh my gosh, Lucy. What happened?" Asked Mira

My head sunk low as I tried to hold in the tears "L-Levy…" I felt my heart breaking all over again at just the reminder of the thought *sniff* "L-Levy…" I felt the tears begin to arise from my eyes

The girls all gave me saddened looks as they awaited my answer

I couldn't even speak. The tears were making my speak slurred and cracked

Natsu came up to the bar with the guys and held me tight.

"Levy's missing" he said as I cried into his shoulder

The girls gasped

"Oh no!" Cried Mira

"Damn" Cursed Erza

"Poor Levy…" Said Wendy

"We think that the man that held her and Lucy before is responsible" Answered Gray

"We need to get her back Gray-sama" Said Juvia

"Who's we? I think I can get my mate on my own" Said Gajeel

I happened to hear and the tears immediately came to a halt

Natsu loosened his grip so I can turn towards Gajeel. I left Natsu's arms and looked up towards the iron dragon slayer

"Look" I started coldly "Levy's my friend, if you think you're going to save her alone you've got another thing coming. So I suggest you tuck your ego back in your pants, suck it up and admit that you need our help to save her"

Everyone looked at me shocked

"That's one hell of a girl you got there salamander" said Gajeel "She's got guts" he gave a fanged smile

I smile and turn towards Natsu

He nods "Okay, Gajeel , you're obviously coming since this is your mate we're talking about" informed Natsu

Gajeel cracked his knuckles "Can't wait to get my hands on the bastard"

"Gray and Erza we could use the extra back up" I added

"You got it" Said Gray

"Of course" Answered Erza

"What about us?" Asked Mira

"The rest of you stay here in case Levy _does_ come back" I add

The rest of the girls and guys nod

"Natsu" Happy says while flying in "What do I do?"

"You stay here, everyone needs back up" Natsu smiles and pets the blue exceed

"Gajeel"

Gajeel looks down at Pantherlily and gives a fanged smile "Stay here Lily, just in case"

Pantherlily nods

"So?"

We turn towards Gajeel

"What the hell are we waiting for?" He asks

I nod determinedly and look at Natsu "Let's save Levy"

Natsu nods and smiles

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza and I all run out of the guild on our mission.

Don't worry Levy, hang on! We're coming

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D **

**(Sorry for the late updates! But don't worry guys alot of new stories and chapters are gunna be up soon. Told ya I'd make it up to you ;D Love you guys!)**

**Review, if you please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly, I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I would add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

I can't believe this is happening.

We're going back to the place where my nightmare began.

To visit the devil himself.

Back to the mountain. Because that son of a bitch took my best friend!

We came to a halt at the river, where Natsu found me.

"Okay Lucy, where to?" asked Natsu

I looked down the river and spotted the waterfall

"There" I pointed "Before Natsu found me I came down that waterfall"

"You went down a waterfall?" Asked Natsu

"Wow" commented Gray

"Why are we just standing around?! Let's go!" Said Gajeel

We all began to run towards the waterfall. After a couple of minutes we made it.

We all gazed at one of nature's beautiful creations.

"That's a long way up" Natsu looked at me "Must've been a long way down"

I smiled at him "I survived"

"Gray, use your magic to freeze the water and make stairs" informed Erza

"I'm way ahead of you" Gray crouched down and barley touched the river as glaciers of ice formed, going up the waterfall in a form of stairs.

He grinned at us. Just before Gajeel bolted up the ice stairs. We all followed.

Once to the top we all hopped to the side of the river, on dry land. And for a second I witnessed the same view as before. The same feelings as before. Utter bliss. Freedom. The same sky, the same trees.

I loved it.

Too bad that down this path was the keeper of my nightmares.

"Okay, what now?" Asked Gray

I look down the flowing river "We go down the river" I look back towards everyone "Untill the mountain is in plain view"

"He's keeping her in mountain?!" yelled Gajeel

"Sadly yes" I answered

Gajeel was about to start running towards it but I stopped him. I threw him a serious look

"Not just any mountain. It blocks magic"

"What?" Natsu and Gray said in unison

"How is that possible?" Asked Erza

"Why are we just standing around!? Levy is waiting for us!" yelled Gajeel

"Well, we won't be able to save her if we don't know what's ahead! He probably knows we're coming for Levy and let me tell you that this man is far from stupid!"

Gajeel huffed in anger and impatience.

"I don't know how he does it but he's able to block magical power from entering the mountain. Even entering the perimeter of the mountain blocks magic" I explain

"So...How are we going to do this?" asked Natsu

"There's a secret passage, that heads straight to the cells. It's also an escape route, it's the way Levy escaped and the way I escaped"

"Where is it?" asked Gajeel

"Just on the outside of the mountain. Let's just hope he didn't close it off or we're screwed"

"Let's go. I wanna be the first one to punch the bastards face in" said Gajeel

"Not if I beat you to it" said Natsu as he ran past Gajeel. Gajeel followed.

Gray looked at Erza and I "I'm gunna go make sure they don't do anything stupid" Gray informed and he ran after them as well.

Before we began to run after them Erza put her hand on my shoulder "Lucy, I hope this isn't too difficult for you. These memories..."

"I'm alright. He took my best friend, I'm not running away from that. We will save Levy, no matter what the risk"

Erza nods and smiles and so do I. Soon enough we joined the guys in running to the mountain.

As I ran I felt the sun's heat fade. I gazed up and realized the mountain's towering height blocked the sun.

Wow, it blocks magic power and the sun from shining. That monster really knows how to pick 'em.

We all came to a halt and stared at the mountain. As of we were waiting for it to move.

"Okay, where's the passage"

I observed closely and looked up the mountain. And I saw it.

"There!" I pointed.

Everyone followed my finger, and what seemed like a small hole was actually a rather large opening to freedom and apparently an entrance.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" asked Gajeel

"How else? We climb" I said

This is going to be a bit difficult without magic. But this is for Levy, so I don't care.

As we all began to climb, I felt the tension of anxiousness grow in the pit of my stomach. To be here again, to officially face him and put an end to this madness.

We climbed, bits of rock and pebble falling towards the ground below. Never look down while climbing a freakishly tall mountain, you'll regret it. Trust me.

As I looked up I saw the ledge that I ran off and I carefully gripped onto it, pulling myself up and facing the exit on where I escaped.

"No..." I whispered

"A little help here Lucy" Said Natsu

Snapping out of my gaze I turned and helped Natsu come up. Natsu helped Gajeel, I helped Erza and Erza helped Gray.

We were here. But we were too late.

The exit was blocked.

I went up to the wall where the passage used to be "No..No! It was right here!" I yelled as I banged my fists against the hard rock.

"Lucy maybe you forgot" said Gray

"No! It was right here!" I began to cry "Levy! Levy!" I screamed. I punched the rock. Slammed my hands against the broad wall

"Lucy! C'mon we'll look for another way in" Natsu said as he tried to take me away from the wall

"Levy!" I screamed

"Face it blondie! You took us to the wrong spot!" yelled Gajeel

"I told you not to call me...Blondie.."

Natsu looked at me concerned "What's wrong l-"

"Shh" I said quickly "Do you hear that?"

We all stood silent

"Hel..."

So faint

"Help.."

"Levy?..Levy!" I screamed

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me!"

I smiled so brightly as relief flowed through me. I could cry

"Levy! Where are you Levy!?"

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me!" she screamed

Her voice was coming from behind the wall. I set my hands on the dense rock "I told you! She was behind here all along!" I was at static! I found her! I found my best friend!

"We'll break it down" said Erza

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me!" screamed Levy

"Hang on! We're coming!" I look towards everyone and nod determinedly

"1!2!3!" We all charged and broke through the wall.

Only when the dust cleared Levy wasn't there.

But he was.

I felt utter fear and despair rush through me as I faced my kidnapper and rapist

I jumped to my feet "Where's Levy?" I sneered bravely

"Lucy, is that any way to greet me after leaving so suddenly?"

"Where. Is. Levy" I demanded. I felt everyone stand and keep their ground behind me.

He took out a small black box from the inside of his pocket and pushed a small button

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me!"

He rewinded it

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me!"

He rewinded it

"Lucy!"

Again

"Lucy!"

He stopped it

"Where were you? Lucy" he grinned.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay tuned. Sorry for the late updates! BLARGG!)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
